AfterMath
by DurinsDaughter67
Summary: The Battle Of The Five Armies was won. The Durins survived. All of them. Thorin who is now king under the mountain, Fili, and Kili the two young princes, and Arian the daughter and only child of Thorin. Raised as a worrior she quickly proved her worth on the battle field. They now all live peacefully in the mountain, unaware of the shadows that watch them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoy! And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE leave a review! Thanks!:) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters, only my own made up ones**

Thorin walked through the halls of Erebor. He had just come from a long meeting; all morning he talked of the mountain, the repairs, the finances, and the gold. Repairs in the mountain were going well, and dwarves were rushing in, eager to return to their restored home. Erebor now in much better shape than the way Smaug had left it. Families were moving into the rooms on different levels of the mountain, while Dale was rebuilt and race of man had returned as well.

Dwarves bowed their heads or bowed fully as the king passed. Thorin nodded back to them. Many of the darrow-dams smiled at him, batting their eyes, or giving double glances. Once he passed they giggled to themselves each eager to catch the king's eye, or one of the princes.

Balin had recently been bringing up the topic of Thorin finding a bride. It wasn't something Thorin had thought about for a while. Of course he had been married before, but only for a short time, and it was a while ago. But now Balin had proposed the idea, Thorin didn't quite know what he wanted.

Thorin ended up on one of the upper levels of the mountain where the rooms of the royal families were. The hallway was lined with evenly spaced doors carved with dwarven symbols decorated with gold, and silver. Two more rooms waited at each end of the hallway. Thorin walked to the right heading for the room on the end. He entered to find one other Dwarf in the room.

The room was very large and spacy, chairs and doors were placed along the far wall, three tables sat in the middle of the room with chairs around them. Desks held candles, lamps and papers, light came in through a balcony towards the right wall of the room, glassed doors closed at the moment.

"How was the meeting Thorin?" Dis asked looking up from her needle work

"Just talk of money, and repairs." Thorin said walking further into the room.

"Nothing new then?" Dis was seated at one of the tables.

Thorin went over and sat down on one of the couches, "nothing new." He took out his pipe and set it between his teeth, lighting it, "we are sending some dwarves to help Dale later this week." He looked around blowing smoke circle from his pipe.

"Where are Fili, Kili and Arian?" He questioned not seeing the younger Durin's in the room.

"I believe they went out in the forest. They should be back soon." Dis replied her voice gentle.

Thorin nodded slowly, "I hope so, otherwise they are going to be late."

His breath was heavy as the golden haired dwarf ran through the forest swiftly jumping over a log. An arrow whizzed by his head, narrowly missing him. He continued to run ignoring the feeling of pain growing in his lungs. Silently a hand appeared from the trees and grabbed his arm, a foot hooked over the dwarfs shin. With one swift movement he was flipped onto his back. He coughed lying on the ground stunned.

"Durins sake, I didn't see that coming." He grumbled turning on his stomach hoisting himself up with his arms. The person appeared from the bushes and laughed.

"Thorin said always be aware of your surroundings."

"Yeah, got that. But you didn't have to flip me so hard Arian." He stood dusting himself off.

"But where's the fun if I go easy on you, hm?" The dwarrowdam asked. She stood only a few inches shorter than Fili, her hair was wavy and a very dark brown that fell down over her shoulders, with three small braids, one on each side of her head, and the other in the back. She was beautiful, although beardless she had clear fair skin, blue eyes, and a fine figure. Fili wore his regular everyday attire, a brown tunic with a hint of light purple, with brown pants tucked into large boots. Going over his shirt was a brown leather vest lined with dwarven designs pulled together by a thick belt of the same nature. On his wrists her his bracers holding two of his throwing knives, his twin swords next to each other on his back a strap holding them going across Fili's chest. Arian had a white blouse on tucked into black pants put into knee high black boots the rim etched with dwarven designs. Her choice of weapon were two twin swords, the blades were sturdy and silver, with Dwarven runes etched into the top of the blade. At the end of the blade, the tip was shaped into a triangle with a wicked point, while the handles were covered in a deep blue leather, and a gold hand guard completed the weapons.

An arrow whizzed towards Arian, she ducked out of the way swiftly, the arrow hitting a tree.

"Missed." Arian called straightening up. Kili emerged from the trees, "I was close." He walked over and pulled his arrow out of the tree. His black raven colored hair was pulled back halfway by a silver clip. Besides his bow he had a sword as a weapon but much preferred the quickness of his bow. He wore a deep blue tunic which enclosed in the front, and over that was brown tunic-like vest, stitched with pale yellow designs on the edges. His outfit completed with brown saggy pants, his gray boots with buckled edges, and his brown over coat, the outside slick for avoiding rain.

Fili chuckled, "we should probably get back, dinner is in a few hours."

"You're right." Arian nodded looking through the trees at the sky. The three ventured back to the mountain unaware of the eyes on them.

"Now master?" Asked a small figure from the forest. A tall and thin figure chuckled deeply, "not yet… they must first believe they are safe, then we break them." The figure grinned, his smile snake like, watching the three figures walk further away.

The three walked up to the large stone doors and entered. Erebor was crowded, Dwarfs were running about with their business, assisting in repairs of the mountain, opening shops in the village below on the mountain floor, moving into the rooms.

"Fili, Kili, Arian." A voice called to the three Durins. They looked around and saw Thorin walking towards them, Dwalin right behind him. Kili waved happily as they moved further into the mountain.

"You three should be getting ready for dinner, and for the IronFoots arrival." Thorin looked the three over.

"Right, of course. Sorry Uncle." Fili nodded, "we'll go get ready, and be down soon."

"Thank you." Thorin smiled before stepping aside to watch them go. The three young Durin's quickly went to their room and began to change for the evening.

Entering her room, Arian tossed her weapons onto her bed pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You're back m'lady. What would you like to wear to dinner?" A dwarf poked her head out of a door on the left of the room.

"I've told you many times before Lyra, just simply call me Arian." Arian hung her weapons on the wall before venturing over to the wardrobe.

"Perhaps a…dress?" Lyra asked pouring water into a bowl.

"No." Arian replied dimly pulling out folded clothing. She changed in the washroom, the attire she wore was nicer than what she had on before. The shirt was a royal blue on was longer towards the bottom, she slipped on a brown leather bodice over it, then pulled on brown pants, and knee high boots.

"What would you like done with your hair?" Lyra asked.

"I suppose I should leave it down…" Arian looked at herself in the mirror quickly before nodding, "I'll leave it down."

"Very well, enjoy your evening." Lyra smiled as Arian walked towards the door.

"Thank you Lyra." Arian smiled warmly, "make sure to enjoy your evening as well." She left still smiling.

"Ready?" Fili asked waiting with Kili outside the door.

"If I say no will it allow me to go back to my room?" Arian asked slightly sarcastically.

"No." Fili shook his head laughing, "come on."

"On the upside the children might be nice." Kili spoke up as they made their way to the bottom of the mountain.

"They're Dains children." Arian answered skeptically, "even if they aren't like him, he's probably going to use them to try to get his hands on the throne.

"Does that mean Fili is going to get married?" Kili chuckled shoving his brother playfully.

"No." Fili laughed, "if anyone is going to get an arranged marriage it's going to be Arian."

"I protest!"

"Not if Thorin agrees."

"I assure you, my own father won't sell me like cattle." Arian shot a glare a her older cousin.

"You're probably right." Kili nodded, "even if he does, Fili and I will do something to help."

"What?" Arian gave her cousin a look.

"I do not know." He shrugged.

"Thanks Kee." Arian scoffed.

"Welcome." Kili smiled smugly.

"They're here." Fili sounded shocked as they began their descent down the final steps. There was a small group of Dwarfs standing near the grand hall.

"I don't want to do this…" Arian whispered.

"You've taken on armies of Orcs." Fili tried to be reassuring.

"I'd rather take the army right now…" She mumbled.

"Uncle, mother." Fili said said smiling politely as they came up to them.

"Ah, here they are." Thorin turned and smiled warmly at the three Durins.

"Hello dears." Dis smiled at her children then at Arian.

"Fili, Kili, Arian. You know Dain." Thorin gestured to Dain. The Dwarf stepped up smiling.

"Wonderful to see you all again." His voice rang covered in an accent that made him sound slightly drunk.

"And you Dain." Fili smiled politely shaking his hand.

"Kili, Arian." Dain smiled shaking their hands as well. The two nodded to him.

"These are my children, I'm sure you have heard of them." Dain spoke proudly and began to introduce his children.

"This is my eldest Mason." A Dwarf that looked between the ages of FIli and Arian stepped forward. He smiled at the Durins but it was a conserved smile.

"Nice to meet you Mason." Thorin shook the young Dwarfs hand, "welcome."

"I'm Fili." The golden haired dwarf shook Mason's hand, then Arian, then Kili.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Mason smiled at Arian. She nodded back politely. Mason had copper colored hair that he kept relatively short except the front that brushed into his eyes.

"Then my daughter, Jadis." Dain puffed his chest out proudly as a DwarrowDam with long blond hair and light amber eyes stepped forward. She stood straight and was in an extravagant gown of light blue that frilled at the bottom and at the sleeves that just covered her shoulders leaving her arms bare and was cut low in the front.

"A pleasure your majesty." She smiled and curtsied perfectly before Thorin.

"Wonderful of you visit." Thorin nodded to her kindly. She gave him one more smile before moving onto Fili.

"Your highness, it is wonderful to finally meet." She batted her eyes at the prince before bowing keeping her eyes set with his, "I look forward to getting more acquainted."

"And you as well." Fili kissed the hand she outstretched. She batted her eyes at him once more before facing Arian.

"You must be the princess." Jadis let her voice ring.

"Yes-" Arian was cut short by Jadis grabbing her hand.

"We are going to be the best of friends!" She exclaimed grinning, "I am so excited to finally meet you!"

"Thank you… " Arian nodded swallowing and slowly pulled her hand away.

"We can talk later." Jadis mused before standing in front of Kili.

"The other prince." She smiled kindly and curtsied as well, "it is a pleasure to meet you prince Kili. I have heard about your skill in battle."

"And I have heard of you beauty. The rumors were true." Kili kissed her hand softly.

"This is Liam. My youngest." Dain hugged a small and young dwarf to his side. The child looked over the Durins and stayed next to his father.

"I believe dinner is ready." Thorin spoke, "shall we?" He gestured towards the doors of the grandhall. They entered greater by a table covered in foods of all kinds along with a large selection of drinks. They all took their seats at the enormous dining table. Thorin sat at the head of the table, with Dis to his right, and Dain on his left. Next to Dain sat Liam, then Jadis who was seated next to Arian. Fili, Kili and Mason were on the other side of the table seated in a line.

"Erebor is so pleasant." Jadis looked around.

"It is." Arian nodded in agreement as she picked at her food.

"It was such a waste that is was lost for so many years." She sighed picking up her cup and setting it to her lips, "it shouldn't have been managed by a mad king."

"What?" Arian asked turning her body towards Jadis. Jadis swallowed quickly and smiled at her.

"Nothing personal. It's just that…" She paused before continuing, "perhaps letting a mad king's rule was not the best decision the LongBeards ever made. Especially if the disease runs in the family."

"It's not a disease." Arian scoffed, "it's a sickness. A horrible one perhaps, but it can be cured."

"It's just a shame Thror wasn't cured earlier." Jadis shrugged, "just trying to make conversation."

"Try another topic perhaps." Arian forced a small smile, and returned to her food fighting to keep her mouth shut.

"How is the training going Thorin?" Dain questioned, "have you recovered from the battle?"

"We are building up quicky, training is going well." Thorin nodded, "we actually have a few more groups of Dwarfs ready to begin training."

"That's wonderful." Dain cheered. He then pulled Thorin into another conversation about the mines, and forges.

"I have no gaul for that kind of talk." Jadis replied setting down her goblet, "talk of war and battle should not be a dinner conversation. Tell me princess, do you enjoy balls?"

"What?" Arian looked at Jadis confused. Jadis sighed lightly before speaking again, "balls? Parties? Celebrations?"

"I've never really been to any. At least those of high class." Arian replied.

"Well, we should fix that…" Jadis paused to think, "we should hold a ball here!"

"What."

"Yes!" Jadis squealed, "don't worry, I can help you prepare, I've been to more than a dozen! There is music, and dancing, extravagant gowns, and of course the chance to meet suitors." She gushed. Arian nodded slowly, Jadis then began to talk of her experience of balls, and celebrations which was nothing short of extravagant. Listening to it all Arian began to feel light headed.

"I don't feel that well, excuse me." She stood quickly and left the room. Jadis watched her go before scoffing under her breath. Once Arian was out of the grand hall she walked to the right and turned a sharp corner up a set of stairs. The stairs were close together, and steep, most Dwarfs didn't even know they were there. At the top of the stairs light shone through an opening lead up onto a small balcony that looked over the east side of the mountain. The wind wrapped over the balcony hitting the rock making it colder than it usually was. Letting out a sigh Arian leaned against the rock and slid down to the ground taking in a deep breath letting her eyes close.

"Come here often?" A voice asked. Arians eyes snapped open, immediately she was on her feet a danger drawn in her hand.

"Woah!" A stranger on the other side of the balcony held up his hands, "just asking a question, no need to panic." He came closer and offered and dashing smile to the Dwarrowdam. Arian kept the dagger up.

"Who are you?"

"Not an enemy, so you can put the dagger down princess." The stranger replied.

"How do you know who I am?" Arian asked slowly lowering the dagger put not putting it away.

"The crest on your belt." The man gestured to ArIan's belt which had the sigil of her father etched into the leather. Arian looked at the man, he had shaggy blonde brown hair that was carefully pushed back at the moment. He was taller than her, but not by much, if he attacked she could take him. He only had a sword and hand held axe on his belt.

"You're not a dwarf." Arian replied looking back at his eyes.

"Nope." The man shook his head and lowered his hands, "but you're not really a princess are you?" He leaned against the rock.

"If you're not a Dwarf what are you doing in the mountain?" Arian ignored his question.

"I'm here with some Dwarfs." He replied, "I'm Walker." He held out his hand, but Arian didn't even look at it.

"Right…" Walker slowly withdrew his hands, "to think I would be used to Dwarf culture by now." He chuckled, "but to be honest you Longbeard Dwarves are different than those of the Iron Hills. More…carefull, not as fast to trust."

"You live longer that way." Arian commented, "you're here with the IronHill Dwarves?"

Walker nodded, "I'm a-…personal trainer for one of the princes." He spoke carefully.

"Uh-uh." Arian nodded skeptically.

"Aren't you supposed to be at dinner or something?" Walker changed the conversation. Arian didn't answer but went back to her former position of sitting on balcony.

"My guess it that you don't like it in there." Walker sat where he was standing sticking one leg out before him, "to much talk of stupid balls and manners, and decorum." He glanced over at Arian who just watched the trees sway in the wind.

"You Dwarves are very guarded." Walker sighed leaning his head back, "I'm just trying to make conversation, it won't be the end of the world if you answer."

"Debatable." Arian answered not taking her eyes from the trees.

"Well, you Durins are certainly living up to the stories." Walker stated blatantly and waited for Arain to react. She glanced at him carefully.

"Stories?"

"Mhm." Walker nodded, "The great Durin family of Erebor. You lot are practically legends. Great warriors." He whistled, "but insanely guarded, like wow, you don't trust people, don't talk to people you don't know, prideful, somewhat rude in the no communication sense, very very slow to trust."

"Sounds about right." Arian nodded. Walker chuckled in awe, "doesn't that bother you that people think of you in that sense?"

"It's true is it not?" Arian glanced at him.

"But why?" He scooted closer, "why be that way?" Arian looked at him before looking back at the trees. Walker sighed, "come on, you've got give me something, I've hardly gotten any words out of you."

"Arain?" Filis voice called from down into the mountain. Arian looked towards the stairwell before getting up.

"Arian." Walker jumped up, Arian turned back towards him.

"Come on." He pleaded, "why?"

"Reasons." Arian replied before turning and retreating down the stairs. Walker chuckled and smiles before shaking his head.

"Is dinner over?" Arian asked walking over to Fili who was waiting.

"Yes." Fili nodded, "who were you talking to?"

"Someone who came with the Iron Hills." Arian replied. Fili nodded slowly.

"How was dinner?" Arian asked as the two walked up the stairs further into the mountain.

"Tense." Fili replied letting out a breath, "you're lucky you got to leave."

"Did they mind?"

"Thorin didn't, but Jadis wasn't impressed, and I don't believe Dain was either." Fili replied, "why did you leave anyway?"

"Jadis was talking of dresses and balls, and suitors." Arian replied, "my head was spinning, I couldn't think correctly." Again Fili nodded.

"After you left, Jadis wouldn't stop glancing at me." Fili commented as they rounded a corner and up another stairwell, "nor would she stop talking." Arian stiffed a laugh.

"The person I was talking to said we were different then the Dwarves of the Iron Hills, maybe they're different." Arian mused.

"Who was he?" Fili asked as they walked down a long hallway.

"HIs name was Walker, he said he came here with the Iron HIlls Dwarves as a personal trainer for one of Dain's sons."

"Was he talking about Mason?" Fili asked, "Liam isn't a fighter, and definitely not Jadis."

"Must be." Arian shrugged. The two had made it to the level where they're rooms. Fili stopped one of the doors and opened it looking in, "Kili's not in here."He shut the door again.

"They're probably in the family room." Arian replied and continued to walk to the end of the hallway, opening the large doors to the room. As she entered an arrow hit the door next to her head.

"Found him." Arian picked up the arrow twirling it in her fingers.

"Missed again?" Fili asked closing the door behind him.

"Barely." Kili took the arrow back from Arian.

"As long as you never actually hit your target dear." Dis replied from where she was rocking in her chair.

"She catches them." Kili answered and began to re-stringing his bow. Fili chuckled before sitting down with a book.

"Where's Thorin?" Arian asked picking up another of Kili's arrows and twirling it in her fingers.

"I believe he's getting together a group of Dwarves to help out in Erebor tomorrow." Dis answered still sewing.

"What time are they planning to leave?" Kili asked.

"Early in the morning dear." Dis glanced up from her work, "they want to get as much work done as possible.

"We can help." Fili looked up from him book, Arian nodded. Suddenly bells rang out from Dale then a horn sounded from Erebor. The three Durin's shot up quickly on alert. The doors of the room burst open and a Dwarven a guard came running in.

"The-the horses, they got out of the stables-" the guard gasped for breath, "something spooked them-they're running though Dale."

"Let's go." Fili tossed the book on the couch and the three walked out of the room.

"Where is the King?" Fili asked.

"Already there m'lord." The guard answered.

"Good, get the royal guard down there to help with the horses." Fili commanded tossing Kili his coat from a chair, "we'll be in Dale."

 **Hope you guy's liked the first chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Think Again

**Heyo guys! Here's chapter 2 of AfterMath, sorry it took so long to put up! Let me know what you think!**

 **...**

"How do you think they got out?" Kili asked as the three rushed down the steps of Erebor.

"We'll have to find out." Fili replied. The three Durin's made it to Dale as quickly as they could, and found mayhem. Fili pulled Kili back as free horses came running past followed by villagers trying to catch them. In the streets people stood shouting, running after horses, or trying to clean up the mess the horses had left behind. Carts were tipped, items strewn everywhere.

"Bard!" Arian called to the king of Dale, who was giving directions to the people in the streets.

"Ah, thank goodness!" Bard exclaimed walking towards them.

"What happened?" Fili asked urgently.

"Our horses broke out of the stables, and began to run through town, then before we knew it the horses from Erebor came down as well. We can't catch them!" He explained.

"Get the villagers inside so they don't get hurt." Fili said, "have you seen my uncle?"

"He took a few men to the other side of Dale to catch the horses on that end, before they reach the woods." Bard explained.

"We'll handle the horses on this end, the royal guard is coming down to help." Arian added.

"Thank you, men here can help as well." Bard waved his hand as a group of soldiers that came running over, "I'll help get things in order in the town."

"Good." Fili nodded before Bard walked away.

"What do you want to do Fee?" Kili asked.

"We need to calm them down…corral them somehow…" Fili turned towards the soldiers of Dale, "do you have any horses left?"

"A few m'lord." One replied.

"We need to use them. We need to split up into groups, take different parts of town, and try to get the horses little at a time." Fili waited until the royal guard came before splitting them up into groups. Arian took one group, and headed to the south of the village, while Kili took the east and Fili stayed where he was.

"We need to corral the horses…" Arian looked around, before pointing over at carts along the street, "we need to move those in a circle and move the horses that come by into it." The dwarfs in the group nodded and immediately began to follow orders. She looked back at the others.

"Do you guys know who to herd horses?" She asked, getting nods from the men and Dwarves in return. She nodded and turned from the group at the sound of horses feet. Quickly she gave directions for the the others to chase the horses into the makeshift corral. Judging on where the horses would Arian positioned herself behind the houses and listened to the coming hooves. She saw the horses turning around a corner quickly she jumped out from behind and building and waved her arms. The horses reared and turned to the left running in between the houses. Arian followed them quickly.

They were running in the right direction towards the makeshift corral. Suddenly a large flash of light beamed in front of the horse's spooking them to split and run different directions. Arian was thrown backwards, hitting the stone ground, the air leaving her lungs. Coughing she turned on her side, slowly beginning to hoist herself up. The wind picked cold and brutal, she looked around as a hissing noise filled her ears. Whipping her head around, Arian's eyes widened as a figure stalked towards her. It wore a cloak the resembled floating ash.

As the figure neared, Arian found that the noise was coming from it. She scrambled to her feet and began to run, but a force knocked her backwards sending her flying to the ground in front of the figures feet. She looked up quickly to see silver eyes staring back at her, surrounded by dark purple skin. The rest of the phantom was covered in black. Harsh wind wrapped around Arian. She tried to move away but found herself struggling against an unseen force. Her eyes moved from the figures face to it's side, as a ragged part of its cloak moved closer her. She cried out in pain, clenching her jaw as the cloth wrapped around her upper arm, burning her skin. A sharp pain ran up her arm as it was burnt. Her left arm reached down to her belt and brought up a silver dagger, quickly she plunged it into the middle of the dark mass. The figure let out a shrill scream before tossing Arian backwards. When she looked up the figure was gone.

Arian let out a deep sigh before letting her body fall back onto the ground her right arm still throbbing.

"Arian?" Fili ran around a corner, "Arian!" He called out running to his cousin.

"What happened?" He asked urgently helping Arian to her feet. Arian looked at him trying to focus.

"Where are the horses?" She asked looking around.

"They're safe. We got them. Arain," Fili tuned Arians head to look at him, "what happened? We heard a scream."

"There-there was a flash of light." Arian said her head foggy, "it scared the horses. Then there was this figure." She swallowed.

"Figure?" Fili asked concerned.

"It was cloaked in black, the wind swept through the ally throwing me around…it had silver eyes…purple…" Arian's eyes traveled to her right arm. Fili followed her gaze and his eyes widened at what was burnt into her skin. From her shoulder to the middle of her upper arm was three thick lines wrapping around. Inside the lines were symbols of swirls and shapes.

"We need to get Thorin." Fili said holding Arians arm and shoulder.

"Fee, I'm okay." Arian lied looking at her arm, she could feel a sting and numbness in her arm.

Arian and Fili made their way towards where Thorin and the others were waiting.

"Are you alright?" Thorin rushed towards his daughter, handing his horses rope to Kili.

"Yes." Arian nodded, "did we get all the horses?"

"We did." Thorin looked back at the group of Dwarfs and horses, "Your arm...what happened?" The king looked worriedly at his daughters arm.

"I-I..." Arian looked at her arm, "I'm not sure...there was this figure, it scared the horses away..." She tried to recall the events.

"I found her on the ground." Fili stepped in. Thorin looked at his daughter more worriedly, "was it an Orc?"

"No." Arian spoke confidently, "it was more of a shadow..."

"A shadow?"

"It seemed to have a cloak of...smoke and ash. It threw me arm with the wind." She explained. Thorin listened carefully his arms folded over his chest.

"It brought me closer, and wrapped what seemed to be part of its cloak around me arm." Arian looked back at her arm, "it burned and I-I felt a shock go up my arm."

"We need to have have Oin look at your arm..." Thorin sighed, "I don't recognise the symbols at all. Did you see the creatures face?"

"No, it was kept hidden under the hood." Arian shook her head.

"Let's get back to Erebor." Thorin announced, "I need to look at the stables. Arian and Fili nodded, the two found their horses and with the other Dwarf began their ride back to Erebor. When they reached the stables Thorin rubbed his chin confused. Nothing in the stables was ruined or out of place, except all the doors were wide open.

"Did someone open up all the doors?" Kili asked dismounting his horse.

"But the horses were spooked." Fili followed suit, "what would have scared them so..."Orcs wouldn't have let the horses go, they would have slaughtered them." Dwalin stated, "this wasn't done by orcs."

The three young Durin's shared a look…this wasn't over yet.

...

"We should hold a council meeting Thorin." Dwalin said once everyone was back in Erebor.

"We will." Thorin nodded and looked at his daughter and nephews, "but tomorrow. Everyone is tired." Dwalin nodded, and bowed his head before leaving.

"You three should sleep." Thorin stated walking over to the young Durins.

"What about the…" Arian looked at her arm.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Thorin spoke, "get some rest." Arian nodded as her cousins headed towards the stairs.

"Good night Adad." Arain smiled softly at her father before following her cousins.

"Night Fee, night Kee." Arain spoke before entering her room. It was empty and a few candles were lit.

"Lyra?" She called but there came no answer. She set her weapons on her bed before walking into the washroom. Pulling off her boots she pushed them aside before undressing fully and sinking into the vat of water, built into the ground. The water was already warmed from the forages fire below. Her right side was sore from being thrown and would no doubt form a large bruise. She laid against the side of the circular washtub and sighed closing her eyes. Imagines of the ashen figure flashed before her eyes. She shot up quickly, opening her eyes, looking around she found the room to still be empty. Sighing she began to wash, when done she changed into clean close and grabbed her bow and quiver off of a hook in her room.

The mountain was asleep, torches were lit in the hallways. Quietly Arian made her way to the training room. It was empty but torches lining the walls still burned. Going over to the left side of the room Arian pulled out a target and placed it on the far wall while she stood a respectable distance away. As she began to shoot arrows ignoring the slight tingle of pain in her side and unaware of the eyes on her. Upon landing three arrows in the center of the target, clapping filled the room. Arian twirled around another arrow notched in her bow. She recognised Walker standing on the stairs.

"What…are you doing here?" Arian asked glancing around him.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied sitting on, "thought I'd take a walk, saw the door open." He shrugged, "do you always practice this late at night?"

"Sometimes." Arian collected her arrows from the target before beginning to shoot again.

"You're good." Walker commented.

"Better than some." Arian answered drawing her bow back.

"Better than most." Walker replied, "doesn't Kili usually use a bow?"

"It's his main weapon yes." Arian loosed the arrow, it went straight through the air and hit the target center.

"And which do you prefer?" Walker questioned, "sword or bow?"

"Did you just come here to question me?" Arian turned to look at him. He shrugged, "well earlier you avoided all my questions."

"And you're still trying?"

"Why not? I don't see why a simple question like Sword or Bow would reveal anything." He explained.

"Sword." Arian replied before retrieving her arrows. She stuck them in her quiver and began to walk back up the steps towards the door.

"Leaving?" Walker asked leaning on the stairs.

"Yes." Arian replied.

"I'll make a deal with you." Walker called out, making her stop.

"What?"

"Well, it seems that you don't like to be asked questions. But I want to find out more about you." Walker explained clapping his hands together, "so, everyday, I ask one question, and everyday, you give me an answer."

"You already asked me a question." Arian replied twirling her bow in her left hand.

"That one didn't count." Walker shook his head, "it was before the deal."

Arian thought for a moment before nodding, "fine. What's your question?" Walker fell silent thinking. Slowly Arian began to make her way up the stairs and towards the door.

"Why do you fight?" Walker called loudly.

Arian stopped, and turned back to look at him, "because I don't know how to die quietly." Turning she left the room. Walker chuckled to himself, "well, that is certainly an answer."

Back in her room, she looked at herself in the mirror slowly lifting up her sleeve and looking at the mark on her shoulder. It was the same as it was when it had first happened. Slowly she looked around her empty room, going over to the door on the far right wall, she knocked softly twice before opening it slowly and peaking in. Soft light filled the room from a candle. Fili looked up from the book he was reading.

"Can't sleep?" He asked from his bed. Arian nodded and entered the room, Kili was asleep on his bed a few feet from Fili's. Arian went grabbed a two thick blankets off her bed along with a pillow. She laid the pillow and blanket in the middle of her cousins bed. She laid down pulling the other blanket over herself.

"What is it this time?" Fili asked as he continued to read.

"What do you think the thing on my arm is?" Arian asked looking at the ceiling, "I've never seen these symbols before, not in any books…and the shadow figure?."

"Thorin will think of something." Fili answered looking at his cousin, "it'll be alright. We've been through worse."

"How can we know if this isn't worse?" Arian asked, "we don't even know what this is."

"Whatever it is, you can fight it." Fili replied, "you've beaten death."

"We all have." Arian replied letting out a long breath before closing her eyes.

"And if we have to, we will again." Fili respond before blowing out the candle.

...

The next morning Thorin gathered his kin in the Grand-Hall.

"What could it be? Or them?" Dis asked as the Durins, and the company sat at a large table.

"I don't know." Thorin rubbed his forehead, "but I think it might have something to do with the figure that Arian encountered."

"But we don't know what that is either." Balin shook his head, "I have not heard of any suck creatures that fit the description of the attacker."

"What about the symbols on her arm?" Thorin asked.

"No." Balin frowned. Arain looked at her arm, the symbols and patterns were the same, but the pain had subsided completely.

"We need to find out what they are." Thorin stated firmly, "I have no idea what that mark is going to do to my daughter. There is also how the stables were left…" He shook his head, "it isn't right..."

"Did Bard see anything suspicious?" Bofur wondered aloud.

"Not that he recalls."

"Nothing was wrong with any of the horses." Kili spoke up.

"So why were they let out in the first place?" Ori piped up. The group of quiet for a moment, each Dwarfs trying to think of a reason.

"A diversion." Fili spoke. The group broken into murmurs.

"That's why none of the horses were harmed." Arian added, "it makes sense."

"But why?" Kili asked shaking his head, "why would they need a diversion, what was it for?"

"In order to know more about that, we need to know what it was that attacked." Thorin announced.

"I can comb through the books in the library and see if anything comes up." Ori offered. Thorin nodded in thanks. The group was then dismissed, the only people who stayed were Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Arian and Dis.

"There might be someone else who could help us figure this out…" Thorin said looking at the table, his voice seemed to go darker.

"Who?" Dis asked.

"The Elven King." Thorin replied looking around.

"Thranduil?" Kili asked, Dwalin scoffed.

"As if we would help us, we wants nothing more than to throw us back into cells." Dwalin retorted.

"He can't," Dis sounded, her voice soft, everyone looked at her, "Thorin is higher in rank than he was before. He's a king with a kingdom now. Thranduil can't risk throwing him in jail."

"Plus there's the alliance." Fili noted.

"It's a fragile alliance." Arian replied, "we're lucky it worked at all."

"We don't have a choice." Thorin put an end to the chatter, "ready the horses."

"As you wish." Dwalin nodded and left.

"Are you sure about this uncle?" Fili asked.

"We have to learn to work with him, unless we want another war." Thorin shook his head slowly, "we don't have another choice."

...

"Do you think this will work?" Kili asked as the three young Durin's prepared his horses.

"Not sure." Arian replied setting her saddle on her horse.

"How's your arm?" Fili asked.

"Not hurting." She replied, her arm covered by her sleeve.

"Are you three ready?" Thorin asked coming into the stables.

"Yes Uncle… " Fili slowed his speech as he stared at the two people who walked behind Thorin.

"Why is Mason here?" Kili asked as politely as he could.

"And his trainer?" Arain looked at Walker who smiled slightly at her.

"Dain requested that we take him with us." Thorin replied, with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "he thinks it would be good for Mason to meet Thranduil." The three said nothing more and went back to getting ready. Mason tacked up his horse and the group began their way through the paths of Mirkwood.

"At least this path is clear, than the one we crossed on the other side of the forest." Kili commented.

"What happened the first time?" Mason spoke for the first time, we was riding by Arian and Kili, as Thorin and Fili took the lead.

"We got captured." Arain commented, "and thrown in cells."

"Oh…" Mason nodded slowly.

"Then we broke out, and I got shot." Kili finished chuckling softly.

"So, are we safe?" Mason looked around he clutched the reins of his horse tighter.

"Hopefully." Arian replied.

"Didn't you all also float down a river in barrels to escape?." Walker appeared next to the others.

"Yes…" Arain nodded, "why do you know that?"

"I like to know who I'm going to visit." He replied shrugging, "hopefully we won't have to escape that way this time."

"Especially since we don't have our burglar." Kili added.

"Your what?" Mason looked confused.

"Our Burglar." Kili said again, "Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit. He's the reason we escaped."

"Oh." Mason nodded, "so the elves won't kill us then?"

"Nah." Kili shrugged shaking his head. Soon the small group came upon the entrance to the Elven keep. Thorin dismounted and waited for his kin before continuing towards the doors.

"Who goes there?" An Elven guard asked raising his weapon.

"Thorin son of Thrain. King under the mountain." Thorin spoke his title proudly, "we wish to have an audience with King Thranduil."

"And who is with you?" The other guard asked.

"My Daughter Arain. My Nephews Fili and Kili, sons of Dis. Mason son of Dain, and Walker, who works for Dain." The two guards looked at each other before opening the large wood doors. Thorin nodded to them before walking in the others following him. When the group finally reached what was known as the throne room, much to the Durin's surprise, Thranduil was not on his throne. Instead he was standing on the lower ground in front of it, talking to several other elves.

"Thorin." Thranduil called out as he caught sight of the Dwarf king. With a wave of his hand the elves left with a bow.

"Thranduil." Thorin replied, he bowed his head slightly but never lowered his eyes.

"What brings you to my gates?" The Elven king asked nobility ringing in his voice.

"No doubt you have heard of the attack the other night." Thorin replied.

"Indeed I have," Thranduil nodded, "I hope not many people were hurt."

"None were killed." Thorin answered, "but there was something else."

"Which is?" The Elf king looked to the Dwarf.

"Arian had an encounter with a figure that seemed to be cloaked in smoke." Thorin went on to explain the event in detail. When he was done the Elf sat for a moment deep in thought. Arian glanced at her cousin's concerned by Thranduil continued silence.

"May I see the mark?" He asked as he stood and walking gracefully down from his throne. Arian looked to her father, once he nodded she slowly approached the white haired elf. A confused look crossed Walkers face as a mark was mentioned. Gently Thranduil took Arians arm as she pulled up the sleeve. Carefully he looked at the mark, his eyes running over the symbols.

"Do you recognise it?" Thorin questioned after a moment.

"I will have to take sometime." Thranduil responded stepping away.

"What is it?" Arian looked up at him with concerned eyes.

"I will let you know when I have found something." He replied, he looked at Thorin and gave him a small nod before walking out of the throne room.

"Come." Thorin spoke and began to walk over to the stairs, "we need to get back to Erebor." Arian pulled down her sleeve and followed her father. The guards began to lead them out. They walked past several cells when suddenly Fili stopped looking to his left.

"Uncle." He spoke making the group stop. Thorin walked closer to his nephew and peered into the cell. His eyes met bold golden brown ones. A young girl that looked to be Arian's age, sat in the cell her knees pulled to her chest. Her hair was a dark color, but neither of the dwarves could tell if it was the real color or simply dirt.

"What is she in here for?" Fili called to the guard.

"She stole from the royal cellar." The elf answered.

"So you through her in the dungeons?" Fili asked, "what did she steal?"

"Flour." The eld spoke blatantly clearly bored.

"She's a child." Thorin turned to him, "she most likely stole to feed herself." He looked back at the girl who still sat silent watching them. Her feet were bare, her clothing tattered and worn.

"How long is she to stay here?" Fili asked

"Until someone pays for her, to repay her crime." The elf.

"Crime?" Arian asked, "she was hungry." Thorin began to ask questions about the girl, the elf answering with few words. Walker looked into the cell his eyes meeting with the girls eyes. She stared at him for a moment before her gaze turned cold as she glared at him. He moved away swiftly, standing back next to a bored looking Mason.

"How long has she been in here?" Thorin demanded.

"Three weeks." The guards replied.

"What?" Kili looked at him.

"No one has paid for her crimes."

"I will." Thorin spoke taking another look at the girl, "I'll pay it. Just let her out of the cell." Arian looked at her father, then to the Elf.

"My lord…" The elf began.

"I will pay the price." Thorin repeated.

"She can come with us." Kili added, "she won't be your problem anymore." He shrugged. The four Durin's stared at the Elf awaiting his answer.

"200 gold coins." The elf related the price.

"Fine." Thorin spoke firmly. The Elf stood still for a moment looking at the Dwarf king before making his way to the cell, and unlocking it.

"Come on." He grabbed the girl's arm pulling her to her feet, "you can leave."

Slowly the girl emerged from the cell and looked around at the Dwarves before her.

...

The girl stayed silent the whole ride back to Erebor, and none of the Durins asked any questions. Arian had given the girl her horse, and she rode with Fili. Once they were in the mountain the girl's eyes widened at the sight of Erebor.

"Thorin?" Dis asked walking up to them question in her eyes as she looked at the girl then back to her brother.

"Dis," he nodded walking over to her, "do you know where Balin is?"

"In his study…" Dis told him, "Thorin, who is that?" Thorin looked back at the girl and then leaned closer to Dis explaining the past events. She nodded and walked over to the girl smiling gently.

"Hello dear, my name is Dis. Would you like to come with me, we can get you cleaned up, and in some new clothing." Dis spoke gently, the girl looked at her before nodding quickly and let Dis lead her away.

"Arian." Thorin spoke his daughter's name, "why don't you go help find her some clothes." Arian nodded before following her aunt.

"Fili, Kili." Thorin continued, "why don't you two get some training in before your studies."

"Yes Uncle." Fili nodded and the two princes ran off, while Thorin went to find Balin.

...

"Here you are dear." Dis spoke genuinely as she set towels out in a washroom. The girl looked around with wide eyes turning in a circle around the large room she was in.

"The bath is ready if you would like to wash." Dis stepped out and gestured to the room. The girl timidly went into the room, and began to undress, and bathe. Dis shut the door just as the door to the room opened. Arian stepped in holding a folded pile of dresses.

"Here." She handed Dis the dresses. Dis looked through them before looking back up at her niece.

"Arian, some of these are yours." Dis looked at the dresses that were a bit more extravagant than the others.

"I'm not going to wear them." Arian replied, "I don't know how long she will be here, so I thought she could use them for dinners or something." Dis nodded and set the dresses on the bed, knowing full well that her niece was right.

"Have you gotten her name yet?"

"Not yet." Arian answered. Dis hummed to herself as she went through the dresses trying to find something suitable but nothing too fancy.

"Arian dear, there is an old chest in my room, in it you will find many things from when I was younger. Could you please bring me three pairs of shoes."

"Of course." Arian nodded before leaving, she returned rather quickly holding three pairs of shoes, brown, purple and blue. They were all able to be slipped on, with a small heel in the back. Dis laid the shoes out next to the dresses.

When the door to the washroom opened the girl came out looking at the two. She was wearing white chemise while her damp hair was ruffled from a towel, now clean and a soft yellow golden color.

"I imagine that feels much better." Dis spoke softly. The girl nodded and walked closer.

"We have some clothes for you here." Dis continued, "pick whichever you like." The girl looked at the dresses laid on the bed, her eyes gazed over and over them again, until she picked the last gown in the row. She picked up the dress and let it unfold to the floor looking at it. It was a soft dark blue fabric, with a gold belt across the waist, the sleeves were a chiffon fabric of light blue. Every rim of the dress was lined with gold colored trim.

"Wonderful choice." Dis smiled. Arian watched the girl curiously, she didn't seem much younger or older than herself.

"What is it Arian?" Dis quietly asked her niece as the girl disappeared into the washroom to change.

"Nothing Aunt Dis." Arian shook her head looking at her aunt. Dis nodded slowly before picking up the rest of the clothes and putting them into the wardrobe on the far left wall.

"Stay here with her." Dis walked over to the door, "I'm going to get her some food, alright?"

"Alright." Arian nodded.

"And Arian?" Dis asked as she opened the door.

"Hmm?"

"Don't intimidate her." She gestured to Arian's sword.

"I'll do my best." Arian put her hands up in surrender. Dis let out a small breath before leaving. The room was left with silence. Arian waited patiently for the door of the wash room to open. The girl stepped out now fully dressed, she looked around the room noticing that Dis was gone.

"She has gone to get you something to eat." Arian told her. The girl nodded and went back over to the bed no sat on it looking around.

"What's your name?" Arian asked after a moment. The girl looked up at her not saying anything. Her eyes sc nned over the Dwarf.

"I'm Arian." Arian said.

"I know." The girl finally spoke, her voice wasn't soft like Dis's, but it wasn't harsh either. Arian looked slightly taken back.

"I know who you are, I know where I am, I knew where I was." The girl stated, she didn't seem intimidated by Arian, or by the swords she carried.

"And I dearly hope you know who you are." Arian replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Nimera." The girl answered, "my name is Nimera."

"Interesting name." Arian nodded, "is there a last one?"

"Not one that matters." Nimera replied. Arian looked at her in question but was stopped from opening her mouth as the door opened and Dis entered with a plate of food.

"Everything alright?" She asked looking at the two girls.

"Her name is Nimera." Arian answered.

"Pretty name." Dis smiled at Nimera, "are you hungry dear?"

"Yes." Nimera nodded, "thank you."

"Aunt Dis," Arian looked to her Aunt, "not that Nimera is settled, I would like to go find Fili and Kili."

"Yes, of course dear." Dis nodded. Arian gave her a small smile, and a quick nod to Nimera before disappearing out the door. Arian was walking through the halls trying to get to the training room when she was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Jadis." Arian nodded glancing around quickly.

"I haven't seen much of you today." Jadis spoke as she looked a the swords on Arian's belt.

"No, I would think not." Arian answered doing her best to be polite, "I left early this morning with my father and cousins, to Mirkwood."

"Yes," Jadis mused, "I heard your father had business with the elven king. My father gave Mason permission to go. Did you two talk much?" Jadis asked.

"Some." Arian replied as Jadis took her arm and began to pull her to a walk.

"I believe you two will be spending a lot more time together." Jadis spoke sweetly.

"And what gives you that impression?" Arian raised an eyebrow in question.

"It has been a topic of conversation for a while now." Jadis spoke as if the news was obvious.

"It has?" Arian

"Yes, of course! You and Mason are of the same age, and we could untie two great houses."

"I see…" Arian nodded slowly.

"Of course, when you're married, you must become more of a…" Jadis looked at Arian her eyes lingering on her weapons.

"More?" Arian asked.

"More, of a women of court." Jadis stated with a nod, "once you're married you can't very well fight."

"And why not?" Arian stopped suddenly taking her arm away Jadis.

"Well you'll be married, your husband will do the fighting, while you are at home." Jadis explained her voice regal.

"I have been fighting since I was five." Arian shifted folding her arms over her chest, resembling her father, "why would I stop once I'm married?"

"Well yes, of course." Jadis gave a small laugh, "it will be expected. Darrow-Dams aren't suppose to fight anyway." Arian gaped at her for a moment before answering.

"I see." She nodded, "thank you for the insight, now if you excuse me, my cousins are waiting for me." Arian turned on her heel and swiftly walked away. As soon as Arian began to walk away, Jadis was surrounded by other Darrow-Dams, all asking questions about the princess. Jadis's words repeated in Arian's head, making a dull anger build inside her. She pushed it away, clearing her throat as she entered the training room. The clash of swords, and shouts from other Dwarfs engulfed her. Looking around she saw two Dwarfs in one of the arena spaces in the room, and other Dwarves sitting around the room in bleacher like seats. All the nerves in Arians body seemed to settle now that she was somewhere where she felt relatively comfortable. Quickly she picked out her cousins who were sitting near the front row of wooden benches.

"Arian you finally made it." Kili exclaimed as Arian sat next to her cousins.

"Indeed I have." Arian nodded before gesturing towards the two dwarfs in the arena, "is that Terakin?"

"It is, and some Dwarf from the Iron Hills." Fili nodded watching the two Dwarfs spar. The one known as Terakin had a scruffy look to him, his hair a deep red, and rested short and un-neat on his head, while a single small braid hung down from the back of his head to his shoulder. He had a beard that was the same style as Kili's but thicker. He fought with a large sword, much depending on his strength to win the match. Which he was.

"Who in the world challenged him?" Arian asked switching her gaze to the other dwarf. He didn't look as buff, but he was a tad bit taller that Terakin.

"He's in Dain's army, came here with him." Kili answered. Arian nodded and kept watching the two dwarfs fight.

"How'd it go with the girl?" Fili asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She got settled into a room." Arian replied her eyes still glued to the two dwarfs fighting, "her name is Nimera."

"Last name?" Kili asked.

"Didn't tell me." Arian trailed off as she leaned forward slightly, her elbows resting on her knees, while her hands formed into a fist and held her chin up. The two dwarfs swung and locked their swords against each other, now pushing against one another trying to win.

"He's not gonna win." Arian noted watching the Dwarf from the Iron-Hills, "his legs are too close together, he doesn't have the right balance."

"Does he know that?" Kili asked. Suddenly Arian stood and shouted to the two dwarfs.

"Even out your balance!" As soon as she sat back down, Terakin gave a forceful push leaning towards the right, and sent the other Dwarf to the ground, while his sword fell from his hand. The three Durin's watch as Terakin pointed his at his opponent, who immediately raised his hands in surrender. Arian resisted the urge to groan and let her head fall into her hands.

"He could have kept fighting…" Kili noted, "he does know that right?" He looked at his older brother.

"Apparently not Kee." Fili spoke with a shrug. Terakin helped the other DWarf up before walking over to the Durins.

"Didn't see you come in." Terakin set his sword down as he spoke to Arian.

"Doubt it, the room was filled with shouts." Arian leaned back and gave her friend a smile. Terakin chuckled softly.

"Are you here to spar?" Terakin asked after taking a long gulp of water.

"Maybe." Arian shrugged. The four began to talk but were quickly interrupted by the Dwarf Terakin was fighting.

"You shouldn't have shouted." He spoke to Arian, causing the talking to stop.

"What?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have shouted." He spoke again, "you broke my concentration."

"There were a bunch of Dwarfs shouting." Arian replied calmly, "I was just trying to let you know that your balance was off."

"Well, you shouldn't have!" The Dwarf spat, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Terakin asked defensively taking a step towards the other Dwarf.

"Terakin." Arian shook her head, before returning her gaze to the Dwarf, "sorry."

"You should be." The Dwarf replied bitterly, "you shouldn't even be in here. You're a Darrow-Dam."

"Now I know you don't know who you're talking to." Terakin almost growled.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Kili asked. The Dwarf looked confused. Arian stood up facing him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Derin Klin." He answered clearly proud of his name. Arian looked at him, he had long chestnut brown hair that was pushed back in braids, and a beard that was the same color but not quite as thick, "and who are you?" He demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"Arian." She stood straighter, "Oakenshield." At the sound of Arian's last name the smug look on Derin's face fell.

"You're not…" His mouth fell open as he then took a better look at Fili and Kili before looking back at Arian with wide eyes, "I'm sorry." He fell to one knee.

"Get up." Arian tugged him up, and held out her hand. Derin shook it quickly.

"I am sorry." He repeated.

"Just make sure, next time you yell at me, I actually do something that demands yelling." Arian replied nodding her head.

"I won't." He shook his head, "not again." He bowed to Arian and then to the princes, before quickly leaving.

"He shouldn't have done that." Terakin snorted while Arian sat back down.

"He didn't know who I was." Arian asnwered.

"He should have. You where you father's crest." Terkin gestured to Arian's belt.

"It was disrespectful." Fili commented.

"I think I scared him enough." Arian answered. Terkin looked over at Derin who was now talking to a few other dwarfs, some looked around his age, while others looked older.

"Think again." Terakin spoke looking at Derin and the others. The Dwarfs from the group had broken off and were headed over towards the Durins.

"What are they doing?" Fili asked out-loud as he stood up.

"No idea." Arian shook her head and stood up straighter. The three dwarfs stopped just before the group.

"Derin says you're an Oakenshield." The middle one spoke.

"I am." Arian nodded looking over the three. The middle one nodded.

"Then I challenge you." He said sternly looking at Arian.

"Me?" Arian asked before she stood, the other dwarf towering over her by a good foot.

"Yes." The Dwarf nodded, "let's see what the legendary daughter of Thorin Oakenshield can do."

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Kili asked.

"Certain." The dwarf looked at her smugly, "do you accept?" Arian looked over him before nodding, "I do." The other Dwarf scoffed and pulled out his sword and head down into the arena.

"What about your side?" Fili asked looking at his cousin.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt much anymore." Arian took off her belt and pulled her twin swords out of their sheaths, she nodded to her cousins before walking into the arena herself.

"This should be entertaining." Kili commented.

"What should be?" Walker asked walking down the steps joining the Durins.

"Arain." Kili continued a bit slower, looking at Walker, "fighting a Dwarf from the Iron Hills."

"She's fighting him?" Walker watch as Arian and the other Dwarf took their starting stances.

"He challenged her." Fili replied, "do you know who he is?"

"Surik." Walker nodded, "his name is Surik. He's good."

"So is she." Terakin looked at him, "one of the best."

"You talk like she's invincible." Walker looked at him.

"She isn't." Fili continued, "none of us are…but part of what makes Arian so lethal is that she always gets back up." Fili watched as the two began to fight.

Arian blocked a blow from Suriks sword that aimed for her head. She pushed back and went for his side, with one of her swords. Strike blocked is easily. The two went on like this for a while, placing and blocking blows.

"I'd thought you'd be more of a challenge." Surik mocked as he blocked another one of Arian's blows. Suddenly Arian hooked her foot behind Suriks and pulled him off balance before kneeing him in the chest sending him to the floor. Surik caught himself with his arm and jumped back up, swing his sword at Arians side, then quickly again at her leg. Arian blocked each blow with her swords, banged her head against his making him stumble back groaning. Arian swung her sword at his shoulder, he blocked it barely. Arian turned quickly and aimed for his upper arm, her sword cutting into his shoulder. Surik groaned but didn't drop his guard. He slammed his knee into Arians gut, before he smacked her sword out of her left hand.

"Is this." Surik kept moving towards Arian slamming his sword down on her own, "really all you are capable of?" Surik mocked and kept beating Arian back, "you're not as good as everyone says." He raised his sword again to deliver another blow. Arian caught his arm, holding his tightly, glaring up at him.

"I was just letting you get cocky." She replied before slamming the hilt of her sword into his cheek throwing him back. He stumbled and leaned over, in which Arian kicked his side knocking him to the ground. Arian walked over to him slowly, allowing him time to get to his feet. Quickly he swung at her side, but she blocked the blow and pushed him back, before connecting her free hand with his face. A crack sounded and Surik cried out dropping his sword and holding his nose falling to his knees.

"I was never going to fight you at my full skill level." Arian spoke lowering her sword.

"Why not?" Surik spat looking up at her.

"Because." Arian replied kneeled next to him, "you're not an Orc. And I'd rather apply myself fully on the battlefield, than in an arena." Getting up she turned and began to walk away, "you are a good fighter though. Tough, but arrogant."

"Impressive." Walker spoke as Arian rejoined the group on the steps.

"Thanks." Arian nodded to him before whipping her swords with a piece of cloth.

"How long have you been fighting?" Walker questioned.

"Uh…" Arian began, "I started leaning when I was around five."

"Five?" Walkers eyes widened.

"Yes." Arian nodded, "just simple basics, and it just went from there."

"For all of you?" Walker looked at Fili and Kili. The brothers nodded.

...

"And will she be staying here?" Balin asked as he counted out coins.

"If she wishes so." Thorin nodded as he stood in the room where Balin worked.

"Thorin." Balin said making the king look at him, "is there a reason why you have all of the sudden welcomed a stranger in with open arms?" Thorin let out a long breath before answering.

"She reminded me of Arian." The king explained taking a seat near Balins desk, "and it made me think, there were so many times in Arians life where if something went wrong, she herself could have ended up in a cell. If I couldn't be there, I would want someone to get Arian out of whatever prison she would be in." Balin nodded gently and began to write on a piece of parchment paper.

"Then, I will have the payment delivered to the Woodland Realm."

"Thank you Bain." Thorin stood and left the room.

...

"Well, I don't think he'll bug you anymore." Kili said as he fiddled with a piece of wood and one of Fili's knives.

"That's for sure." Arian chuckled lightly as a book sat open in her lap.

"Why were you so late Arian?" Fili asked throwing daggers into a wooden target at the wall.

"Jadis caught up to me in the hallway." Arian answered.

"What did she want?" Kili questioned.

"She talked of Mason and marriages." Arian explained.

"Marriage?" Kili raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Arranged marriages."

"To Mason…?"

"Yes," Arian nodded, "but no matter what Dain thinks, I know my father won't sell me like cattle."

"You do know there will be talk of arranged marriages for you." Fili spoke before throwing another knife, hitting the target dead on.

"There never has before." Arian countered gently.

"It didn't matter before." Fili answered turning away from the target, "we didn't have kingdom."

"Well if there is talk of marriage for me, then there is certainly talk of it for you." Arian looked at her cousin with a slight smile. Fili let out a small laugh.

"Good thing your father is my uncle." He replied.

"Does that mean you have no interest in marriage Fee?" Kili asked as he continue to whittle.

"At the moment? No." He shook his head, "but later in life," he shrugged, "I suppose.'

"Do you suppose they are already lining up Darrow-Dams?" Kili asked Arian with a slight laugh.

"Why do you think Jadis is here?" Arian smirked.

"Ah!" Fili interrupted them, "if you don't have to marry Mason, I don't have to marry Jadis."

"Fair." Arian nodded, "although, I doubt you'll get out of it that easily. You are the next in line for the throne"

"That still sounds weird." Fili chuckled lightly before throwing another knife at the target.

"You've always been the next in line." Arian noted.

"Yes, but" Fili threw another knife, "now, we actually have a kingdom. It's more…real now." Arian nodded falling silent. In all honesty sometimes she preferred the life they lived before in The Blue Mountains. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Arian spoke. A guard came in and bowed, "m'lords, m'lady. The king and Lady Dis request that you meet them in the Grand Hall."

"Thank you." Fili nodded. The guard bowed and left.

"What now?" Kili asked looking. Between his brother and cousin.

"Let's find out." Fili replied as he collected his daggers.

 **...**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Q&A

**Hello all my lovley readers! I hope life is finding you well, and I am deeply sorry that this is not a chapter, but I hope to have one or two up soon. I am recently at a stand still for this story, and do not quiet know which direction I truly want to go, I have ideas, but I am trying to figure out how to get them to fit. So, I was wondering you guys as readers, have an questions about the story, or the characters or would like to see certin things in the chapters to come, if so, I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know! Thank you all so much!:)**


	4. The Unseen Enemy

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

As the three entered the Great Hall, they saw four Dwarves standing towards the head of the large stone table muttering amongst themselves.

"Is something wrong?" Fili asked announcing their presence.

"Thranduil has sent over some documents, on what he thinks might be related to the mark on Arian's arm. Ori needs to trace it, so we can study it further." Thorin replied turning to the younger dwarves. He wasn't wearing the normal robes of a king. He actually looked quite a Dwarf from the Blue Mountain. He had on a dark blue tunic, a leather coat which was missing the arms, covered in fur on the inside. Dark pants acquainted his outfit, tucked into large heavily looking boots, and then of course Orcrist at his side.

"Anything useful?" Arian asked as she sat next to her kin, rolling up her sleeve.

"Nothing we can make sense of at the moment." Balin replied, "some of the scrolls are in Elven, and others are in English, but they just seem to be the ramblings of a mad man." He kept looking over scrolls, as Ori began to copy the pattern on Arians skin down onto paper.

"Anything we can do to help?" Kili spoke up moving to stand between his uncle and Dwalin.

"You can stay here and go through these papers if you like." Thorin told his youngest nephew before looking away from the papers at him, "but, I do not believe you will be able to stay still for that long. There will be no lessons this afternoon. The rest of the day is yours."

"Thank you uncle." Kili smiled before leaving. Unlike his brother Fili took a seat near Thorin, picked up a pile of withered papers, and began to read.

"Does it say anything about the symbols?" Arian asked after a while flipping through a poorly bound book.

"Not yet Lassie." Balin shook his head, "it talks of sickness, and something about cures, but it isn't clear."

"That doesn't sound comforting." Arian replied tilting her head to look at the paper Ori was drawing upon.

"We will figure out what this is before anything happens." Thorin looked at his daughter, she nodded lightly and turned back to watching Ori.

Kili ventured around the village of Erebor. Dwarves were set up on the side of the street with wagons, and booths calling and chatting with one another while other Dwarfs shopped. Groups of Dwarf children ran around chasing each others, as their houses were in the same area. The smell of food floated around from the taverns, and bakeries. He looked around at the carts and in the shop windows until he found a small shop full of small and large figures and toys carved from wood. The young prince stepped into the shop taking in the smell of wood chips and smoke, a smell that reminded him of the Blue Mountains. He smiled fondly as he looked around and picked up a small horse that resembled a figure he had as a small child. Borfur had made it for him, Fili, and Arian got a matching pair as well.

"Something catch your eye laddie?" A jolly but rough voice called out. Kili turned his head to the Dwarf walking around the counter. When he saw who had stepped into his shop, and immediately stopped and swept into a low bow.

"Your highness." He spoke to the ground. Kili held back a small laugh, he hadn't quite got used to people bowing to him, and calling him by a more proper title besides: Kili, or sometimes Prince Kili. That is what he went by in The Blue Mountains. People knew the Durins were royalty…they just didn't have a mountain, so it was really only the dwarves that called him that, and only when Thorin was around. Kili cleared his throat and nodded to the Dwarf before returning to look at the figures that lined the shelves of the shop.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The Dwarf asked. He was shorter than Kili and quite round, his eyes were the only thing you could see clearly of his face just below his red bushy eyebrows. His beard fell down past his belly, and was braided into several large sections.

"Not at the moment." Kili answered before picking up another figure, "do you make all of these?"

"I do." The Dwarf spoke proudly, "brought most of them over from my store in the Iron Hills."

"Well done." Kili smiled, and turned to another shelf and saw tools for carving. The red haired Dwarf swelled with pride at the complement.

"Do you carve your highness?" He asked walking closer to the prince.

"Sometimes. I'm not as good at it." Kili confessed.

"What tools do you use?"

"My brothers daggers." Kili grinned, before picking up another horse figure, he turned it in his hand twice before nodding, "I'll take this one."

"Of course!" The Dwarf nodded quickly before hustling back to counter. Kili followed and paid the man the five coins the carving cost.

"Thank you." Kili nodded, "I will tell my brother and cousin about your shop. They would like it."

"It would be an honor." The Dwarf bowed deeply as the youngest Durin left. After a while he found another shop full of drapes and tapestries. The Dwarves inside the shop seemed to still be setting up.

"Like tapestries do you?" Asked a female voice. Kili turned his head away from the shop, and found his gaze upon a women with blonde hair. Kili recognized her as the girl from the Elven dungeons.

"Not particularly." He laughed before walking over to the girl, "your name is Nimera correct?" Nimera nodded. She had on one of the light purple dresses she had been given, but had left her hair down.

"I'm Kili." He spoke moving out of the middle of the path.

"I know." Nimera replied quickly, "the raven haired Durin."

"Are you enjoying Erebor?" Kili asked. Nimera nodded and looked around, "it's somewhat better than my previous situation."

"Your previous situation? You were in a cell." Kili furrowed his eyebrows, "wouldn't this be completely better than a cell?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, "but being around a bunch of rude, stubborn, and distrustful Dwarves?"

"I'd say we are just more... cautious." Kili replied. Nimera eyed him carefully, "maybe. Still that's what you Dwarves are known for."

"And honor." Kili replied in a more stern tone, "loyalty. Honor."

"Dear me, you sound like your uncle." Nimera sighed almost mockingly shaking her head.

"It that a bad thing?" Kili challenged.

"Not entirely?" Nimera questioned, "I mean, he did fall to Dragon Sickness, and almost start a war."

"But usually he fights in them." Kili spoke defensively, stepping closer and looked straight at her, "usually he ends them. He only started one once."

"I almost forgot, you Dwarves are prideful." Nimera replied crossing her arms.

"We are." Kili nodded, "if you don't like it here, that doesn't mean you have to stay."

"Probably not." Nimera looked around, "what's that?" She asked pointing to Kili's hand. The young Dwarf brought up his hand and showed her the carving.

"A horse."

"You like toys?" Nimera let out a small laugh, picking up the carving, inspecting it, then setting back in Kili's hand.

"I like carvings." Kili protested, "Bofur and my uncle used to make them for us when we were younger."

"Us?"

"Fili, Arian, and I."

"Ah. The other Durins." Nimera nodded and fiddled with a thin silver chain around her neck, "I've met Arian, but yet to meet Fili. Properly." She continued. Kili nodded before looking around.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" Nimera followed the Dwarves gaze but found nothing of importance.

"Maybe." Kili replied.

"Mhmm." Nimera nodded, "well, then I should probably let you get on."

"Thank you." Kili nodded before turning and walking back to the stairs. He went up widing and crossing stairs cases until he made his way back to the main level of the mountain.

"Kili!" Terakin called jogging over to the Dwarf.

"Terakin." Kili stopped and turned to his friend.

"Where have you been?" Terakin asked, "the three of you haven't been around a lot today."

"Thorin took us to Mirkwood this morning." Kili replied.

"What?" Terakin questioned, "why?"

"Long story, then it gets even longer…" Kili replied, "I was just wondering where Fili and Arian are as well."

"They might be down in Dale. I was heading down there now." Terakin proposed.

"Were they not in the Great Hall?"

"Not from last I heard." Terakin shook his head.

"Then I guess we go to Dale."

"Hold it!" A man yelled to another as the planks of wood were placed on the building.

"Most of the buildings are mostly finished." Bard spoke, as he finished rolling a cart down a hill.

"You've made good progress." Thorin nodded setting down a bag of tools.

"All those years, I dreamed of this, and I never thought it possible." Bard looked around. Thorin nodded and smiled gently.

Fili pushed the plank of wood up until it fell into the empty spot in the roof. He moved as Arian adjusted her end of the plank before beginning to hammer the wood down. Fili turned his head as other Dwarves called to him from the ground.

"Go, I can finish up." Arian nodded to the group of Dwarves waiting. Fili nodded and left the rooftop. Arian finished with the wood before walking towards the edge of the house, looking around. Once Arian was on the ground she went over to a cart filled with tools. She began to sort through the tools, tossing tools she would not longer need aside.

"Arian!" Mason waved walking over to her.

"Hi Mason." Arian nodded to him, before returning to the tools.

"What are you doing?" Mason stood straight with his hands behind his back.

"Finishing patching up some roofs." Arian replied looking at him, "what are you doing here?"

"I just came down to ask if you would want any help." Mason replied

"Have you ever fixed a roof before?" Arian replied before setting her mug down. Her hand rubbed her shoulder as a small shock ran up her arm.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked.

"Fine." Arian answered confidently before removing her hand.

"I haven't fixed a roof before no." Mason confessed and cleared his throat, "but I'm willing to learn." Arian thought for moment, "I suppose if you're up for it. It's nothing too dangerous. Unless you fall off the roof." Mason swallowed thickly before nodding, "I'll try it."

"Alright." Arian nodded slowly before finishing up with the tools.

"Erebor coming along well." Mason spoke as he watched.

"Yes it is." Arian replied, "but parts of the forges are still being fixed."

"I haven't had the time to visit them yet. I heard they are brilliant."

"They have forges in the Iron Hills do they not?" Arian looked at him.

"They do." Mason confirmed, "but…nothing like Erebor. Or so I have heard."

"I have that you like to forge." Mason moved forward.

"I forge yes. Follow me." Arian began to walk down the street.

"Why?" Mason asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Arian glanced at him as they walked.

"Well...you're a Dwarrowdam." Mason continued.

"So?" Arian looked directly.

"Well, it's just it's not exactly proper." Mason spoke.

"Just because things aren't always viewed as proper. Does not, mean they are wrong." Arian answered her tone darkened and defensive.

"Of course." Mason nodded quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Arian fell silent, a while later she sucked in a deep breath before rolling her shoulder.

"Are sure you're alright?" Mason spoke up.

"Fine." Arian answered forcefully, "I just pulled a muscle." Mason kept his eyes on her for a moment, then nodded, "if you say so." Arian eyed him carefully, "well I do." She stopped at a ladder leaning on a two story building.

"Some boards on here are still loose, we need to make sure the roof doesn't cave in." Arian told him, "here." She slung the bucket of tools over her left shoulder.

"So we have to go up on the roof?" Mason looked at the top of the house, then to Arian.

"Yes." Arian adjusted the ladder, "why?" She looked at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head, "it's safe right?" His eyes wandered up to the top of the building.

"Safe enough. It will be more so once it's repaired." Arian answered, "I can go up on my own, if you would prefer to stay down here." Mason swallowed, "no, it's okay, I'll come." Arian began the climb up the ladder. Mason hesitently following her.

"You know how to fix this right?" Mason asked he neared the top. Arian was standing off to the side, studying the wood. There was a pile of fresh boards up on the roof.

"Yeah." She answered, before going to work moving and placing boards.

"Aren't you afraid of falling?" Mason asked his voice shaking as the roof moved. He was surprised to hear Arian let out a soft laugh, "you wouldn't believe the things I've climbed up onto, and fallen off of." She knelt down and began to hammer new boards into the roof.

"What do you mean?" Mason carefully made his way over to her.

"Part of my training was learning how to land properly, from a fall or a jump. If you don't well..." Arian shook her head, "it wouldn't be good." Mason tapped his hand on his side.

"Hand me another nail?" Arian asked as she measured out the space of a board. Mason looked around before spotting the bucket full of nails. Wandering over to the bucket, he slowed his steps as he neared the edge. Without realizing what was infront of him, felt his foot hit the bucket, knocking himself off balance. Trying to regain his footing, he fell backwards. Arian's head snapped in his direction just to see him fall over the edge. Cursing under her breath she scrambled towards the edge.

"Arian!" He strained his right hand holding onto the broken edge of the roof. Just as his hand slipped Arian's caught his, jilting him to a stop.

"Reach the ladder." Arian commanded. Mason stretched his arm towards the ladder, his fingers not even grazing the bar.

"I can't." He let out a ragged breath. Arian bit down on her lip as a shock went up her arm.

"What?" Mason looked up at her with wide eyes, "what, what's wrong?"

"I can't hold you with this arm." Arian mumbled. As gently as she could Arian readjusted herself to pull Mason back up onto the roof. Suddenly the wood let out a loud crack, tumbling beneath Arian, producing a puff of dark smoke like dust. Mason gasped as the two plunged off the building. Arians free hand searched for something to latch onto. Her hand grasped onto the ledge of a window, jerking the two to a stop. Arian heaved deep breathes in and out before looking down at Mason.

"Are you alright?"

"No." He shook his head frantically.

"Well, you're breathing." Arian looked back up at the window, "if you drop do you know how to land?"

"I would prefer not to drop!" Mason exclaimed. Arian spoke irritated, "yes I know that. But do you know how to land?"

"No." Mason confessed, "I thought you said the roof was safe."

"It was suppose to be." She muttered before looking over at the ladder, then back at Walker.

"Arian?" Terakins voice called from below. Arian craned her neck to look at the ground, seeing her friend looking up at them from the ground.

"Terakin!" Arian shouted back in relief.

"Arian?" Mason's eyes grew wide.

"What?" She looked back at him.

"Look." He gestured upward with his chin. Turning her gaze towards the top of the building, her heart fell into her stomach as she saw black smoke rising from the roof.

"Terakin!" She called down, "get Thorin!" Without a second thought Terakin ran off.

"What are you doing?" Mason questioned as Arian began to sway her weight, moving Mason back and forth in the air.

"When you get close enough, grab the ladder." She replied focusing on moving her arm. She could feel another shock run up her, but she ignored it solely focused on getting Mason to the ladder.

"When I say so, let go." Arian commanded.

"What?" Mason began to frantically shake his head, "Arian no, I-I can't!"

"You have to Mason, the building is on fire!." She replied through clenched teeth. Mason looked at the ladder than to the smokes "okay... okay." He whispered to himself.

"Arian!" Thorin's voice reached his daughter's ears. Fili and Kili followed their Uncle taking in the scene before them.

"What happened?" Fili asked.

"It that smoke?" Kili squinted to see better.

"Mason, grab the ladder." Arian called, once she got enough of a swing, she let go of Mason's hand, sending him through the air. Desperately he reached out both hands as he collided with the ladder. Arian let out a relieved sigh as he safely grasped the ladder. Mason stayed their frozen catching his breath, before shakily climbing down the ladder.

"What happened?" Thorin asked immediately, as Mason stepped onto the ground.

"The roof…caved in." Mason spoke between breaths, "There is...there's a fire."

"Kili, take men and bring water from the well." Thorin ordered, "Dwalin, get more men, and meet them on the other side of the building. Find the fire."

"What about you Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

"I have to get Arian down." Thorin tossed his coat aside before beginning to climb the ladder.

"Arian?" Thorin looked at his daughter as he stopped at her level on the ladder.

"Adad…" Arian swallowed, her mouth dry, "something's on fire."

"I know." Thorin answered moving towards the edge of the ladder, "Kili and Dwalin are handling it. Arian, reach your arm to me." Thorin stretched his arm out towards her. Carefully Arian reached her left hand out to grasp his. Their fingers brushed before their hands fell away from each other.

"We're too far apart." Arian breathed in raggedly. Thorin looked down at the ground before looking back up, "can you push yourself off the wall?"

"What?" She looked at her father.

"Push off the wall, towards me." Thorin reached his hand out. Arian looked at his hand, then back up to the top of the building. The smoke was thickening, the rich smell of fire blowing through the air. After a moment she nodded, before taking a deep breath, and a cleared her head. She pushed herself from the wall towards her father, both arm stretched out towards him. She could feel herself fall through the air, until she was jerked to a stop, Thorin's hand securely wrapped around her arm. Thorin immediately pulled her close to him. Arian grasped onto the side of the ladder, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had held.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked tightening his grip around Arian.

"Yeah." She nodded once, her heartbeat beating in her ears, " Mason?"

"He's on the ground. Arian can you climb down the ladder on your own?"

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the top." Thorin replied looking up, "I need to see what's happening."

"But the fire." She began to protest.

"I'll be fine." Thorin countered, "you need to get down from here. Alright?" He held her gaze, until she nodded smugly.

"Alright." She thought for a moment before answering more confidently, "yes, I can."

"Good." Thorin nodded, "get to the ground." Carefully Thorin began to venture further up the ladder. Arian tracked backwards until her feet hit the ground stumbling back slightly.

"What happened?" Fili immediately asked, steadily grabbing her arm.

"The roof caved in." Arian replied, looking around, finding Mason to be gone.

"Do you know where the fire is?" Arian asked, ignoring the soreness of her limbs.

"On the other side of the building." Fili answered.

"I can go help." Arian turned to walk away, but Fili kept his grip on her arm.

"No, you need to sit." Fili pulled her to a cart. As she sat, he stuck a mug of water in her hands, "here. I'm going to go see if they need any help. Don't move." Arian nodded slowly before draining her cup. She closed her eyes as her head began to spin.

"I am tired off all this waiting around!" The woman groaned from where she sat on the log.

"Silence!" The cloaked figure hissed. This one sounded different than the other. It's voice was just a hiss, while it's body was completely cloaked in black. The women on the other hand had a very real voice. A sharp and irritated voice.

"Look." The women figure spoke leaning forward, letting her elbows rest on her knees, "she has the mark. She's scared. Why not act now?!" She exclaimed, pieces of deep red hair sticking out from her hood.

"Because." The figure turned and hissed into the woman's face, "they aren't broken yet. When I asked you to help with this task you said you didn't just want to kill them, you wanted them to suffer. So, we are doing this my way. Understand?" The figure stared back at her with cold eyes. Reluctantly the woman nodded sitting back down.

"Where's Bram?" She asked after a moment.

"Gathering information." The figure replied watching from the trees. "He actually does as I say." The woman rolled her dark green eyes at the comment.

"Mainly because he has no real gall." She mocked before walking away. The cloaked figure ignored her, his eyes still observing the town.

"What information can Bram get, that I haven't shared with you?" The women turned back around.

"You gave me information of the past. I need the present."

The women sucked crossed her arms coldly, before taking a seat on the log, "I can tell you they won't be expecting anything like what you have planned." The figure curled his lips into a snake-like smile, "I know."

"How in Durins name did it start?" Thorin asked aloud as he stood looking at the building.

"Don't know." Bard replied, "no one saw anything."

"I don't like it." Dwalin replied gruffly, "something's not right Thorin." The three walked around the site where the building had caught fire. The side of the building was practically gone, thick dark ash covering every inch of the streets.

"We should be thankful no one is seriously hurt." Bard announced before bending down to the ground, "what's this?" He brushed the ash away to reveal a thin silver circle about the size of a coin. The metal was blank and smooth.

"Seen anything like this before?" Bard showed it to the Dwarves, each of them shook their heads. Bard looked at it again before stuffing it into his pocket, "I'm going to post more guards about Dale."

"I'll send a few Dwarves down as well." Thorin added as he crossed his arms looking up at the blackened wood of the building.

"Thank you." Bard looked at him and nodded. Thorin and Dwalin gathered the Dwarves before returning to Erebor.

"Did you figure out what happened?" Arian asked walking beside her father.

"No." He replied watching the crowd as he talked, "until we know more, say it was an accident."

"What do you mean?" She lowered her voice.

"We don't know what happened for sure." Thorin explained, "we don't want people to other think."

"Adad, what do you mean?"

"Just taking precautions." Thorin answered, "things are still being settled, no need to cause unneeded panic." He patted her gently on the back, "how is your arm?"

"A bit sore." Arian replied, "especially now."

"I want you to slow down for the rest of the day." Thorin told her.

"We were going to practice this evening." Arian began.

"Not too much Arian. Just a few run throughs. Nothing too physical, not like usual." Thorin spoke more sternly.

"Yes Addad." Arian nodded, "of course."

"Thank you." Thorin smiled softly. As they got closer to Erebor, Thorin and Dwalin broke off from the group to talk to Balin. Jadis was waiting at the doors as they all returned.

"We saw smoke." Jadis spoke as the Durins approached.

"A building caught fire." Fili answered, stopping for a moment, "it's out now."

"Is everyone alright?" Jadis asked curiously, "are you alright?" She looked up at him with large concerned eyes.

"Yes. Thank you." Fili nodded, as he continued to walk with Kili and Arian into the mountain.

"Are you alright?" Mason asked Arian as he fell into step beside her. She nodded, "fine."

"Sorry that I disappeared." He added

"It's fine." Arian replied, "you must have been shaken."

"It was dangerous. You shouldn't have been there." Mason noted, making Arian stop and turn to him.

"What?" She asked staring at him.

"Well, you're a…" He slowed down and stopped looking at her.

"I suggest you choose your next words very carefully." Arian replied quietly, "or perhaps, just leave it. Do well to remember that I helped you off that roof." Mason closed his mouth and nodded. Arian nodded to him once before turning on her heel, and continuing over to Fili, and Kili.

"What was that?" Jadis asked coming over to her brother, her extravagant purple dress brushing against the floor. Her hair was pulled back into braids on braids, until they fell to the side of her face, while another part of her hair fell down her back, all of her braids had strings of gems interwoven into them. Mason shook his head.

"You're not very good at this Mason." Jadis answered smartly.

"And you're getting somewhere?" He asked. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "I could if I wanted to. Besides, you aren't going to get anywhere if you offend her."

"But-"

"Dear brother," Jadis grabbed his arm, "you need to understand, that Arian doesn't fully understand how wrong of a position she is in. But we do, and you cannot simply come out and state that she shouldn't...whether or not you are right. She will turn from you. Then we won't be any closer to our goal. Remember what father said? Play your part." She hissed.

"But we aren't any closer anyway." Mason answered back.

"Don't be silly. Now we're at Erebor." Her voice was light, "be sure not to mess this up." She poked his chest before waltzing away. Mason straightened his shirt and shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as a familiar figure came rushing up a set of stairs.

"Walker!" Mason shouted, marching over to the man, "where have you been?"

"In the forges" Walker answered carefully, confused by the Dwarfs tone.

"Do you have any idea what has happened? I have been in Dale. While you were what? Doing whatever you want." Mason accused him.

"I thought they would need help." Walker replied.

"I don't recall my father giving you permission to disappear." Mason snapped. Walker opened his mouth to answer in the same tone.

"I am sorry my lord." Walker bowed his head his eyes locking with the ground.

"You should be." Mason mocked, "we don't pay you to slack off." The Dwarf walked off leaving Walker standing in the hall. Walker shook off Masons words, and ventured up to his room.

Arian stood up on her tippy toes, her eyes wandering over the shelves of carved figures. After a while of looking she picked up the small toy in the woodshop, looking over it closely.

"Find something you like Lassie?" Bofur bent down to the Dwarflings height.

"What is this one Mr. Bofur?" Arian showed him the toy.

"It's a Dwarven warrior." Bofur pointed out the small sword the figure was holding, "Bifur made it. Like it do you?" Arian nodded enthusiastically with a wide smile upon her face. Bofur nodded fondly at the Dwarfling.

"Arian, dear." Dis called in a gentle voice, as she held a very small Kili on her hip, "have you found anything sweetheart?" Arian took the wooden warrior from Bofur and showed it to her aunt.

"That's very nice. Is that the one you want?" Dis asked, and smiled at her nieces enthusiastic nod. Arian waited by the door of the shop as her aunt paid, talking to Bofur. She was focused on watching Bifur carve as he sat outside the shop mumbling to her in Khuzdul. Some of the words she understood, but mainly she simply nodded. She was enjoying her time with her father's friend, until she heard whispers reached her ears.

"Look at her…" One woman whispered to another, "she isn't even dressed properly."

"To think she would at least do that." Another one replied, "if the Dwarf king wasn't fortunate enough to have a son, the least she could do is act like a princess…" Slowly Arian looked down at her clothing. She had never been one for wearing dressed, she could never keep up with Fili and the other Dwarflings that way, and they would always rip. She wore a dark blue shirt lined with white dwarven patterns, that her aunt added and brown pants tucked into her boots.

"It was a shame he never had a son."

Arian lifted her head to look up, her eyes catching the women off guard who quickly turned away. Arian turned and thought about their words…she sniffed softly as she slowly realized they were right. Most great kings had sons to carry on their legacy. But Thorin only had her.

"Arian?"

The young Dwarfling looked up as her aunt called her name.

"It's time to go dear. You're father will be done at the Forges soon." She looked slightly concerned as her niece only nodded, and watched the ground as they walked. Kili fumbled with one of Dis's braids, as she watched her niece. Arian looked down and watched her feet scuff against the ground.

"Amad!" Fili waved his arm as he exited the forge with his uncle.

"Fili my love." Dis hugged her eldest as he rushed to her side, "did you have a good time with your Uncle?"

"Yes!" Fili exclaimed before continuing to explain what he had learned that day. Kili let out happy giggles as he reached for his brother.

"Dis?" Thorin asked quietly standing next to his sister, "is Arian alright?" His eyes looked at his daughter who seemed much to interested on the rocks beneath her feet.

"She seemed fine at Bofur's." Dis answered, "she was like this when we left."

Thorin nodded, "why don't you take Fili, and Kili home. I'll be home soon." He ruffled Kili's hair before wandering over to his daughter. Thorin's boots appeared in Arian's view, only then causing her to look up.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked gently. Arian shrugged before nodding.

The two walked in silence along the paths near the forest for a time. All the while Thorin watched his daughter, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Thorin looking down at her. The dwarfling licked her lips before speaking.

"Do you wish I was a boy?" She asked, avoiding her father's gaze. Thorin's mouth opened at her question and began to rack his brain, trying to think if he had done anything to make her feel this.

"Arian," Thorin set a soft hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to her eye level, "why would you ask something like that?"

"Because," Arian began refusing to meet her father's gaze, "kings are suppose to have sons. To have heirs." She sniffed, "and all you got was me, and I'm a girl." Slowly Thorin lifted Arians chin, his eyes meeting hers.

"Who in Durins name put that idea into your head?" He looked sadly at his child, his hand cupping the side of her head.

"Some women…at the market…" She whispered.

"Arian, that's not true." Thorin spoke a bit firmer, "you are the best thing in my life. Anyone who says otherwise, is wrong." He wiped a tear off her cheek, "alright?"

Arian nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Come on." Thorin smiled and picked her up, "let's go home."

Arian's head snapped up from her book, just as a silver dagger tuck into the target next to her, making a tang in her ear. She reached over and pulled the dagger from the wall, the metal cool upon her skin.

"You're distracted." Fili noted as he tossed a dagger in the air.

"And you're still a great shot." Arian flung the dagger back to her cousin. She looked down at the book, not even sure if she had processed the last few pages.

"What's in your head Arian?" Kili asked as he shot an arrow into a painted target.

"How do you two think that fire started?" Arian looked up at her cousins.

"There was a lot of work going on." Kili suggested, "could have just been an accident. Arian nodded before closing her book. Fili continued to launch daggers at a target, by the time further from Arian.

"Did Thorin say anything to you?" She looked to Fili and then to Kili.

"No." Kili shook his head.

"I'm sure Thorin and Dwalin have everything under control." Fili looked at her, "why?"

"We've had fires before." Arian began, "the ones in the Blue Mountains."

"Yes." Fili nodded, "those were started by Orcs."

"Orcs aren't quite." Arian replied, "they weren't then, they aren't now."

"And?"

"And earlier I didn't hear or see anything." Arian explained, "I...I just don't get it. It doesn't make sense." She rubbed her arm slowly. Fili slowed the tossing of his dagger as Arian fell silent.

"It was probably just an accident, like Kili said." Fili tried to reassure her, "Thorin and Dwalin are probably just trying to figure out what accident the fire was caused by." Arian nodded, her hand still resting on her shoulder, "probably."

"On a lighter note." Kili began, "I found a nice woodworking shop in the lower Village today."

"Bofur?" Fili asked, but Kili shook his head.

"Nope, it was opened by a Dwarf from the Iron Hills." Kili explained as he pulled his arrows out of his target, "nice stuff though, you two would like it."

"You should show us sometime." Arian replied, before Kili smiled and nodded. The three continued to talk and practice, not realizing the silver eyes watching them. Slowly he opened his mouth and whispered. Nothing anyone could hear, and not anyone could understand. His lips curled in a proud smile as he felt the rush of power hit the Dwarf. There was nothing anyone could do now.

 **Sorry this took so long to update, please let me know what you think! Thank you all!**


	5. The familiar taste of poison

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

" _I should have done something." Thorin let his sword fall to the floor. His face was covered in dirt, and sweat, while his clothing were in the same fashion, but torn, and covered in blood._

" _None of us could have known." Balin spoke softly as he set his hand on a chair to study himself._

" _I should have." Thorin shook his head, as his voice broke, "Balin, I should have known." The king hung his head as his knees gave out._

 _A hollow scream echoed the halls._

 _A battlefield laid with corpses._

 _Dirt and the smell of blood drifted through the air and over the bodies._

Arian shot up from her sleep, a scream escaping her lips as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Arian." Someone tried to steady her hands as she fought the person in front of her, "Arian. Arian wake up!" Thorin grabbed his daughters hands. She opened her eyes, staring at him terrified.

"You were having a nightmare." Thorin spoke concerned. Slowly Arian looked around to find herself in the family room of the upper levels. Sweat had gathered on her forehead, and her hair was tousled. She'd forgotten she had fallen asleep there.

"What in Durin's name scared you that bad?" Thorin asked concerned. Arian thought for a moment, pictures of the dream coming back into her head, "I think…I think it was a battle." She paused her voice hoarse, "the Battle of The Five Armies. There was screaming, so much screaming…" She looked down at the ground blankly, then up at her father fear in her eyes.

"The battle is over. It's done." Thorin pulled Arian closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Arian nodded leaning her head on her father's shoulder, but she straightened up again as another memory of battles flashed into her mind. She rubbed her head before standing, "I'm going to walk around for a bit. Clear my head."

"I'll be here if you need me." Thorin spoke, as he went back to his pile of papers on the table. Arian glanced back at him, as he furrowed his brows at the papers he was looking at. It seemed that whatever kind of life they lived, he had something to worry about. Shutting the door quietly she began to walk the halls of Erebor. She found that in the lower levels most of the Dwarfs had retired to bed, only a few guards stood among the halls, after a while she noticed a brighter light down the end of the hall, towards the kitchens. Bomber always left the doors unlocked for the Dwarfs of the company, or anyone who needed something. Carefully Arian peered in through the doors, seeing a golden haired women sitting at the large wooden table looking at a book.

"You can come in, I won't bite." She spoke, looking up at Arian, making her realize the women was Nymera.

"I didn't think anyone would be up." Arian walked into the room and over to a cupboard.

"You're up." Nymera answered returning to her book.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up." Arian began to warm up water in a black kettle over a small fire.

"Yes, well. You're not the only person in the mountain." Nymera mumbled looking back at her book.

"I never said I was." Arian glanced at her before returning back to the stove, bubbles coming up from the water

"You never seem to say a lot." Nymera replied her gaze still on her book. Arian paused for a moment before replying, "perhaps."

"See. Not a lot to say." Nymera sighed.

"To some people. Others I am quite comfortable around." Arian answered before stirring crushed mint into the boiling water.

"So... " Nymera lifted her head in thought staring at nothing particular, "you don't really talk to people unless you are comfortable around them?" She smirked, "are you Dwarfs ever comfortable around others who are not Dwarfs?"

"Sometimes." Arian answered causing Nymera to laugh quietly, "dear me you Dwarfs are worse than I thought."

"What do you mean by that?" Arian turned looking at the blonde. She shrugged, "I heard the tales of how Dwarfs act, but I never thought they would be this bad." Arian tilted her head to the side, "you think the way we act is bad? Surely it's nothing compared to the race of men." She walked closer crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what does that mean?" Nymera stood as well. The two were about each other's height. Arian held her back straight and her head tall, her eyes stern, while Nymera seemed to be almost amused.

"You talk of the faults of the race of Dwarfs, but you seem to forget how the race of men have acted through the years." Arian continued, "it was the race of men that failed to truly defeat the dark lord Sauron, they always seem to fall to some sort of weakness. Only a few hold honor close to their heart's, most of them would gladly stab each other in the back for more gold and glory, or revenge. They kill each other without a second thought."

"And Dwarfs would not?" Nymera countered quickly, "tell me, _Arian_ , are Dwarves so innocent? They wouldn't stab each other in the back for gold? I seem to remember the reason the mountain was lost was because of Dwarf."

Arian set her jaw tightly staring at Nymera.

"And can you really say that Dwarves don't want glory? Hm? I don't think your race is as innocent as they seem. You've killed, stolen, you seem to have very little grace and-" Nymera was cut off by Arian taking a large step until their faces were only inches apart.

"I would be very careful about what you say next!" She hissed, "you think that Dwarves are only interested in glory? It is not our fault that the stories that are told glorify us. You think we fight for glory? It's nothing like that, we fight to keep our families safe, to keep our dynasty from burning, so that perhaps we can save all of the work that our ancestors have done before us. _Don't you dare think for a second that everything you have heard about Dwarves is true._ We don't fight because we want for glory, we fight because we have something to protect, something worth more than all the gold in Erebor. We don't murder each other mercilessly, have you ever heard about a war between Dwarfs? No. We don't kill without thought, and if you think that, you haven't been paying attention to who we are." Arian stared at Nymera for a moment, but she said nothing back and just looked a the Dwarf. Arian turned away slowly and walked towards the door, "maybe you can learn a thing or two while you're here. You may be surprised by what you see."

Arian stormed out from the kitchens marching down the hall, taking a sharp right down more stairs before she came to the end hall, climbing up the steep staircase she let out a huff as the cold air hit her face.

"Are you alright?" A voice spoke making Arian jump.

"Durins name!" She turned and saw Walker sitting against the stone, "are you everywhere?!"

"No." He shook his head crossing his legs, "it seems that you and I had the same idea." He looked as Arian began to pace, "frustrated?"

"I don't want to talk about it! _Please_." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright. You pace all you want." Walker sighed letting his head fall back against the stone staring out at the view. Arian paced for a while more before finally sitting down.

"Calmed down?" Walker asked glancing at her.

"No." Arian answered.

"Mad?" He questioned.

"In a word." Arian replied letting out a long breath, "mahala sometimes I wish it would just stop." She whispered. Walker turned his head towards her, "what do you mean?" Arian looked at him, like she was surprised he heard her. She shook her, "nothing of any importance."

"Well, I truly hope you don't mean that." Walker still looked at her, his eyes soft, "I think you mean quite a lot." He paused before clearing his throat when she looked at him.

"Being a royal. I mean." Walker corrected himself, "you mean a lot."

"A different kind of purpose." Arian answered shaking her head before continuing, rubbing her palms against one another, "here in this mountain, people have very different expectations than in the Blue Mountains...I knew it would be different, but I never thought it would be this...tight." She avoided her gaze as her throat grew tighter.

"I'm afraid you going to have be more specific. If I am going to help." Walker moved closer. Arian looked at him slowly, "you want to help?" Walker nodded looking at her kindly. Arian moved her eyes across the dark sky, "before I was here, I was my own person...but it seems that since I have been back I am to be someone else. Some want me to conform to a certain view they have developed over the years. The view of a princess." Arian let her head fall back against the wall the words falling from her mouth.

"And you're aren't the kind that fits their views?" Walker asked. Arian laughed, "what do you think?"

"I think you are a strong Darrowdam that many have great respect for." Walker replied, "why does it bug you that some people think differently of you?" Arian turned her head towards him, slower this time.

"I don't know." She whispered, "I guess it's just part of being a Dwarf, having pride." She laughed lightly looking back at the sky, "stupid pride." She whispered. After a moment Walker opened his mouth to say something but Arian stood up, "sorry to waste your time." She pushed herself off, "have a nice night Walker." She turned and began to walk back down the stairs. She wandered back towards the stairwell that lead to the rest of the mountain. She stopped as a shiver ran. Down her spine, her eyes wandering over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the dimly lit corridor. Upon hearing, and seeing nothing she continued up the stairs. Arian stopped abruptly in the hallway at the sound of breaking glass.

"Hello?" She called looking around, again hearing glass shattering this time further down the hallway. Her feet were silent as she slowly wandered down the hallway, the candles flickering inside the lanterns as a cold wind blew through the air.

"Who's there?" Arian demanded pulling a dagger from her boot. The silence was the only thing that answered. Something inside her seemed to pull her further down the hallway. She stopped at the end of the hall that split to the right and left. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard faint whispers. They weren't in a langue she recognized, but they were words. Faint, and airy. It sounded as if it was simply one voice, accompanied by another. Then another. Then another. Soon hundreds of whispers filled Arians head, drawing out her own thoughts. Her head became heavy and began to buzz with noise.

"Stop." The dagger dropped from her hand, as they went to clasp her head. She could feel the beginning pain of needles behind her eyes, a scream escaped her lips as she slumped against the wall, fire racking through her body, activating ever single nerve in her body. Again she yelled clenching her jaw tighter, pushing the scream back down into her chest. She took in a deep breath as the pain ended quicker than it had started. Arian quickly pulled up her sleeve and blinked a few times before realizing the mark had faded completely.

"What?" She whispered to herself, before wiping sweat from her forehead. She pushed herself from the wall and went to grab her dagger, but found nothing there. She jolted her head upward to find that she was back in her room, she back up in surprise running into a shelf knocking books and papers onto the floor. Her eyes scanned the room rapidly. The fire crackled and a window to the far wall was open blowing cool air into the room. Her room was the same, nothing was amiss. Taking a deep breath she looked at her am again. The mark was still gone. She felt her stomach lurch at the confusion in her brain. _How?_

"Arian?" Fili's voice came from his room, "are you alright? What fell?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She swallowed, trying to convince herself she was fine, "I-I knocked over a shelf." She stood up, her legs shaking. Looking out the window she found nothing but black. The same sky and forests. Cool air blew at the mountain bouncing off the rock. After shaking her head, she shut the window with a firm snap before heading off to an uneasy sleep.

XXX

"You look tired dear." Dis looked glanced at her niece before back to her sewing. Arian looked over the books in her aunt's room, "it was hard to sleep last night." She responded before walking to her aunt as she beckoned her.

"Let me see how this fits you." She held up a deep blue gown, measuring bits of it to Arian's frame.

"Why me?" Arian asked looking at the fabric.

"Because it is to be yours." Dis smiled lightly at the surprise expression on her nieces face.

"…Why?" She took a few steps away, watching at Dis again began to work on the gown.

"For the celebrations you shall be attending." She eyes Arian, "since you gave most of yours to Nymeria. You will need more, especially for the arrivals to come."

Arian crossed her arms over her chest, "not all of them. What arrivals?" Dis paused for a moment, "did your father not tell you?" Arian shook her head.

"There is to be a meeting of the seven Dwarf Lords." Dis explained, "why they are here, they are to bring their families, and their _unmarried_ children." She glanced up at Arian to see her expression change to understanding.

"So that it why you are making that dress." She laughed lightly, "they are bringing their children for courtship. No doubt the Dwarrowdams shall be thrown at Fili, Kili. The dwarven men at myself. All wanting to marry into the line of Durin."

"I truly doubt your father would throw anyone at you." Dis consoled her, "besides, you have fought orcs, I am sure you can handle this."

"There are different rules of battle with this life." Arian fell into a chair placing her hands in her lap.

"Only if you think about it too much." Dis spoke in a certain tone to make Arian look at her strangely, "my dear," she set down her sewing, "I have been where you are before. Not that I have been on a battlefield, but a life such as this is a battle of its own."

"What do you mean?" Arian watched as her aunts face became more serious, she look more like Thorin.

"Who are you?" Dis asked plainly.

"Arian." She answered.

"Arian who? Of what?" Dis eyed her carefully.

"Arian Oakenshield, of the line of Durin." She held her head taller as if the name was purposely pulling her back straighter.

"Do you know what that name means?" Dis stood slowly and walked to stand in front of Arian.

"Of course." Arian nodded, "I was raised under it."

"You were raised as a warrior, and a great one you have become." Dis looked at her directly, "but now we are fighting another battle. Different grounds, different ways of fighting. But a battle nonetheless." She placed her hand under Arians chin and raised it to meet her gaze, "we are building an empire. One that will be, _must_ be stronger than the last. It is up to you, Fili, and Kili to sustain it when myself, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and all the others are gone. From the moment you were born you have been trained to survive, now you shall be trained again to help something else survive. Survive in different ways. You are now two sides of a coin. One, a warrior, the other a princess, that perhaps will someday rule what your father left behind."

"But how can I be someone else?" Arian spoke quietly.

"No one is asking you to forget your formerself in the place of a royal." Dis touched her cheek, "I know you are entirely capable of adapting, it may take time, it may be hard, but…"

"But?" Arian whispered.

Dis smiled softly, her eyes proud, "but, we are going to be legends. If time allows."

XXX

The hammer beat down upon the red hot metal, with each strike sparks flung into the air, before disappearing as they hit the ground. After a few more strikes, the red hot blade steamed as it was plunged into water. The blade came out shining, only the length of a dagger. File smiled proudly at it before resting it back into the water, before stretching his arm, his side beginning to feel sore. While most of the wounds from the battle had healed, his muscles still had a tendency to grow sore. Shaking off the feeling he began to clean all of the tools he had used.

"What did you make?" A curious voice asked, causing Fili to look up. His hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, while he wore a leather apron over his red shirt.

"A dagger." Fili spoke in acknowledgment of the women standing before him, "you are the one from the dungeons aren't you. Nymera?" He glanced up at her. She nodded silently and continued to watch the Dwarf prince work.

"You seem very skilled." Nymera moved closer her eyes glazing over his work space, then up to him as he pumped more hair into coals then let them settle.

"Thank you, but there are many who are better than me." Fili nodded as he placed his tools back on a large metal rack. Nymera watched him carefully, "and modest. That's new, never knew Dwarfs had that skill." She ran a finger over the newly forged blade.

"Then, you mustn't have met that many Dwarves." Fili lathered water onto his face before drying it with a towel.

"Where did you learn such a skill Prince Fili?" Neymar asked turning towards him.

"In the Blue Mountains, with my uncle." Fili answered carefully, thinking about his words.

"You _worked_?" Nymera arched an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Of course I worked." Fili looked at her strangely, "we all did. We had to feed ourselves, and others."

"How old were you?" She asked directly, somewhat surprising Fili by her persistency.

"When I first started to learn? …Five, six. Around there." Fili began to walk back over to her.

"Same age when you started to fight I presume?" Nymera leaned forward, "why?"

"I had too." Fili responded picking up the dagger, twirling it into his fingers before placing it in a sleeth on his belt, "do you need something Nymera? How are you settling?"

"I am settling fine…" She stared at him for a moment, surprised by his softness, "simply trying to understand more about where I am. Who I am around." She gestured towards the golden haired Durin, "why did you start fighting at five? Isn't that a bit young?"

"Perhaps." Fili shrugged, his eyes wandering off from Nymera in thought, "but then again, we are Dwarves, not only that we were of the line of Durin. A royal line that had to protect their people." He shook his head, "it didn't matter that my uncle didn't have a crown. Or a throne. We were still of the line of Durin, still had and have a sense of honor." Fili slowed his speech when he saw Nymera lips turn into a frown, "is that a word you have heard a lot lately? Honor?" She nodded silently, "you dwarves seem very hung up on it."

"That." Fili walked over and lifted a wheelbarrow of coal, "it because we do our best to live by it." He placed the coal on the other side of the large rounded forge. Nymera followed as he went about other tasks, "what are you doing?" She wondered aloud looked at him oddly, but this time Fili returned the look, "cleaning." He spoke in an obvious tone.

"Don't you have," she have a hand through the air, "servants to do that for you?" Fili laughed to himself as he nodded his head lightly, "yes I do." He glanced at her before grabbing a broom, "but, this is the first time I have had servants in all of my life. They want to help me dress, help me sharpen my weapons, clean for me, fetch things for me, carry letters for me." Nymera took a seat on a bench as she watched Fili sweep the floor, "so?" She scoffed, "that's what they're _supposed_ to do."

"I know." Fili continued with his chores, "but you see, everything they want to do for me? I've done for myself for as long as I can remember how to care for my weapons, how to clean for myself. Skills I was taught by my Amad, my uncle. If I have them, why not use them? Arian, Kill, myself." Nymera seemed to lessen her tense stance, "you Fili, are not like any other princes I have met."

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad one?" Fili asked, before smiling as he put the broom away.

"I have yet to decide." She looked at him curiously.

"What about you?" Fili spoke, Nymera fell silent at the question, causing Fili to continue, "am I not allowed to ask that?" He folded his arms across his chest loosely. Again Nymera took her time answering, "I never said that."

"You didn't give a response to the question." Fili leaned back against a stone column, "perhaps the we would be more trusting of you, if we knew more about you."

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Nymera countered with a scoff. Fili eyes her carefully. It wasn't a dark look, but certainly a calculating one, "besides the fact that you are deflecting the question? It isn't difficult one is it?" Fili began to walk closer, causing Nymera to answer quickly, "I come from Gondor." She sat up straighter, "the white city."

"How did you come to be in Mirkwood?" Fili asked again, retaking his place by the collum.

"Mistake." Nymera continued with ease, words falling effortly off her tongue, "I was traveling, got lost, ended up in Mirkwood, and got captured. Simple as that." Seemingly satisfied for the moment, Fili nodded, "unfortunate for you to be taken off course. Please feel no need to stay here if you do not desire to do so. It seems you are not completely content with being in Erebor."

"What give you that reasoning?" Nymera tilted her head to the side waltzing towards Filin once again, "who says I don't like being here?" She lowered her voice now standing only a few inches away from him.

"You." Fili replied in an even tone, "you don't seem overly fond of Dwarves. You seem to have a problem with our values." Nymera shrugged before smiling lightly, "only some of them."

"Then." Fili began to walk forward, causing Nymera to step backwards, "perhaps you should be a bit more open minded. Some of the Dwarves are weary of you also. I would suggest that you be careful."

"Is that a threat Fili?" Nymera shot back.

"No." Fili shook his head, "just advice. Have a good rest of the day." Nymera nodded slowly before turning to walk away.

XXX

"You don't look well." Kili noted as he strung his bow.

"Tired." Arian look up, "have you seen Thorin of late?"

"Not since this morning. He's been running around trying to get everything ready for the arrival of the Dwarf Lords." Kili strung an arrow before losing it into a target, "what do you think of it?" Arian thought for a moment before shrugging.

"It's not like we haven't heard of them. Erebor is ours again, why shouldn't they come."

"And their sons? And daughters?" Kili glanced at her, "I think it would be nice to meet new people. As long as they aren't like…"

"Dain?" Arian asked, and Kili just nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything."

"Don't worry," Arian replied, "I understand." Kili went back to shooting arrow while Arian got up, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Kili asked turning his head.

"To Oin, don't worry," Arian waved her hand, "I just have a headache."

XXX

"How long have you had it Lassie?" Oin questioned as he looked through his cupboard of supplies.

"Since this morning." Arian answered standing in the room.

"How has your arm been?" Oin turned and handed her a small glass bottle of greyish powder.

"Fine, actually." Arian took the bottle.

"Put a tablespoon into tea every night for a few days it should help."

"Thank you." Arian smiled before heading towards the door. Just as she went to open it, the door moved to reveal Mason.

"Arian." He smiled, glancing at the bottle in her hand, "what are you doing here?"

"Headache." She answered, "nothing too big." Arian moved aside to let Mason into the room, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Mason answered before clearing his throat, "I was wondering if…if you would like to go down to Dale with me later? Just to see how things are going. Or just on a walk."

"Uh," Ailyn ran her thumb up and down the bottle in her hand, "perhaps. I know I was supposed to study with Fili."

"Could I come?" Mason asked quickly, "it's just that, I figured I could brush up on some things as well." Arian paused for a moment before nodding, "sure, meet in about an hour in…the library?"

"Sure." Mason smiled. Arian nodded before turning to walk back towards the stairs. Heading back to the training room she found it no longer to be occupied by Kili, or anyone for that matter.

Soon she made it to the family room, and found Fili sharpening a few of his daggers.

"Found you." She said entering the room. Fili looked up and smiled before returning to his daggers.

"I thought you were with Kili."

"He never stays in one place for too long, you know that." Arian sat down at the table, "also, Mason asked if he could join us for studying, so I told him he could." Fili looked at her oddly, "alright."

"Before he has to go on a walk." Arian continued, "thought it would be a good idea to keep it within the mountain."

"True." Fili responded, "I talked to Nymera today."

"About what?" Arian questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think she likes Dwarves that much." Fili shook his head, "certainly doesn't like Erebor."

"I have noticed." Arian leaned back in the chair, "we haven't been seeing eye to eye."

"Perhaps she has something against Dwarves." Fili guessed.

"Then why stay in the mountain?" Arian asked, "if she doesn't like it here?"

"Maybe she has nowhere else to go." Fili suggested, "we don't know anything about her…" He twirled a dagger in his hand, "we should try to find out more."

"I volunteer you." Arian replied, with a smug smile.

"Why thank you Arian. Love the support." Fili responded.

"Your welcome Fee." She stood, "see you in the library."

XXX

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Nymera asked pressing Walker to the wall, "you stupid idiot!"

"You're the one that came here in a mountain full of _Dwarves_." Walker hissed, "did you forget how hard they are to kill?" He demanded. Nymera pushed him up against the wall harder, "I don't forget, Walker." She let him go with a jerk, "don't you dare get in my way." She glared before stepping away.

* * *

 **So, I know this chapter might have been a bit short, but there are things that worked better in the next chapter, so that one will most likely be a bit longer. Let me know what you think!:)**


End file.
